


Fatty Piece

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eating, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 41,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Nami eats the Fat-Fat Fruit and begins a quest to gain a crew of huge gainers.Contains: Weight Gain.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Decided to do another Weight Gain Story, this time in One Piece.**

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I was out on a bit of a thieving trip when I stopped in a simple forest to find some fruit because I was hungry, I didn't know it at first but stopping there would change my life forever.

I picked some fruit into a basket and was happily eating a few of them. One at a time but then suddenly one tasted different, just…bad.

"Huh?" I looked down and saw the swirly pattern on the skin "Oh no."

I recognized the images from a book, this was a Devil Fruit.

"OHHH!" I started to feel strange all over, the powers of the fruit taking hold of me.

My shirt started rising as my breasts began to grow, my belly pushed out as well, gaining strange amount of size. I could feel my mind coming to grips with what fruit I just ate.

**The Fat-Fat Fruit**

"OUUHH!" I gasped as my pants began to tear and split as my thighs got thicker and my butt grew.

I knew this was part of my fruits powers but it was so strange, my clothes were struggling but just had to break as I ballooned to nearly 400 pounds in a matter of minutes.

"UGH!" I groaned as my clothes burst off me, scraps of cloth floating to the ground as I jiggled around "Oh my god!"

For years I had prided myself on being cute and thin but now, I was huge and I jiggled all over. I felt strangely…at home with this new appearance though, I couldn't shake it off now, it was an inherent part of my powers but I was starting to not mind, I looked cute.

"Ohh…" I felt my stomach rumble "I'm starving…"

I walked over to the rest of the fruit I had collected and started eating, sticking nectar dribbling down my now tender face. As I munched on food to fill my aching belly I started to play and experiment with my new powers, I could make my butt, breasts or belly grow, although it took energy so in order to do it I had to eat.

"You know this isn't so bad." I rubbed my belly with my now fat fingers "I could get used to this look, heck I kinda want to try it out on some other people…I wonder if Nojiko is home."

* * *

**Later**

I had realized my new powers made me two things, hungry and horny. I had this internal desire to eat and grow as well as do the same to other people, I wanted a harem of big fat chicks.

"NOM!" I buried myself in the fridge to eat.

I started shoveling food into my mouth. It felt so good to just let myself go and eat, munching down food to fill my empty belly.

"Nami?!" I heard a voice gasp.

I looked back, food still packed in my mouth, crumbs around my lips.

"Nojiko." I smiled.

"What is this?" she yelled waving her arms at me.

I took a big gulp and smile "I ate the Fat-Fat fruit."

"The what?"

"A Devil fruit that makes me fat and lets me make other people fat." I said jiggling at her "If you like what you see I've stored up enough energy, you'd make a sexy fatty you know. "Sides I need to test my powers, come take a walk on the wild side for a bit."

I hugged my skinny sister and kissed her smack on the lips, the trigger to activating my powers.

"OHHH!" Nojiko moaned stepping back.

Her belly jiggled a bit as it pushed out from under her shirt, her face and chin rounded up as her clothes began to tear, fat spilling free.

"OHH!" Nojiko moaned as she jiggled to 400 pounds just 50 less than me "Ugh I'm so hungry."

"Take a seat." I patted my fat hands on the floor, my arm fat jiggling "There's lots to eat."

My sister waddled over and planted her fat ass on the ground, joining me in demolishing the food in the fridge. The two of us were starving, just pushing sandwiches and fruits into our guts.

"This is good." Nojiko moaned "You were right Nami, this new power's pretty nice."

"Still I need more." I growled "More food, more money…more women."

"What do you mean?" Nojiko waddled away her thick ass bouncing like jelly.

"Let's hit the seas." I smiled "Go out and find all sorts of food and women, it'll be great."

"We'll need a ship." She laughed.

And that's just what we did, we found a ship, packed it full of food and set off to sail.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Nami and Nojiko make a stop for food.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Kaya

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"I can't believe we ran out of food already, we brought so much." I sighed as we docked on an island "It's only been two days."

"Well we were starving." Nojiko laughed rubbing her belly "It's no big deal we'll stock up here, maybe we can even find a new ally."

The two of us waddled down the quiet country road, barely clothes except for tiny bikini's that barely fit, I wanted to be naked but I knew it would just freak people out, still out bikinis were so small not much was left to the imagination.

"Let's try this place." I walked up to a mansion "I bet they have a ton of food their sell us."

I pushed through the gate and knocked on the door, my flabby arms shaking around.

"Yes hell-OH!" a young thin pale girl looked at me "C-Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Nami, this is my sister Nojiko, we were wondering if you had any food we could pinch off you?"

"Umm…come in." she said "I'm Kaya by the way."

The girl let us into the kitchen where she said we could help ourselves if we wanted something.

"So do you live here alone?" Nojiko asked stuffing cakes into her mouth.

"Oh yes." Kaya frowned "My parents both died rather suddenly last year so it's just been me for a while now, it's lonely but I get by. Do you like those cakes, I made them myself?"

"They're great." I licked icing off my fingers.

"If you're lonely come with us." Nojiko suddenly suggested.

"What?" Kaya gasped.

"Oh yeah that'll be really fun, and you can cook which is just what a ship full of fat babes needs." I smiled "Come on get out and see the world with us."

"I don't know if I'm really cut out for it." She blushed.

"Trust me." I kissed her "Let me give you just a glimpse."

"HOOO!" Kaya moaned as her pale baby blue dress started to fill out and her body thickened up.

She filled up to the upper 200s, having fatty breasts, a folded belly and a cute ass that was begging to rip though her panties. She gasped as her tummy grumbled and she blushed before picking up a cupcake and devouring it.

"Oh my…that was fun." She blushed redder.

"See." I laughed slapping my belly "Take a seat, we'll fill up and then hit the seas."

* * *

**Later**

"Ouf!" I took my Bikini off as we set sail.

We had filled our ship full of food, that would probably only last a few days given the hunger the three of us had.

"Damn…" I moaned scratching under my belly, rubbing my pussy "I'm horny."

"I can take care of that." My sister smiled getting on her knees and spreading my legs.

I moaned as she licked at my folds, slurping down juices for pleasure. I rubbed my breasts happily as we had sex on the deck of our new ship, the powers I had gained from this fruit were something special, not only was I desiring to get fat I wanted sex too.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Fatty Pirates hit up Logue Town.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Louge Town- Alvida and Tashigi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Logue Town." I smiled "Our last refuel before we hit the Grand Line, make sure we fill up on food."

"We'll procure that." Nojiko said "You make sure not to cause trouble."

"It'll be fine." I smiled.

On our way to Logue Town we had made a small name for ourselves as fat pirates that robbed ships for food, it was the only way to keep stocks up. This meant I had a bounty so I had to stay on the down low.

As I waddled around in my bikini, my big body jiggling around softly. I was getting more and more used to my fat frame, the jiggling and wiggling, it all felt so good. As I walked around, sampling food I felt a pair of eyes on me, not out of the usual giving my girth but when I turned around I saw a woman looking right at me. She was thing, curvy, wonderfully flawless smooth skin.

"Hey sexy." I jiggled over "Like what you see?"

"You're quiet the sight." She pinched my big belly.

"HMM!" I moaned a bit "So who are you stranger?"

"Alvida." She explained "You might have heard of me, I had a wanted poster around."

"The name's familiar but not the face." I laughed taking a bite of the donut I was carrying around.

"I've slimmed down a bit recently." She commented "And who are you tubby?"

"A pirate like you." I laughed "Nami."

"So you're that new girl making an awful lot of noise." She laughed "I can see why you steal so much food."

"It takes a lot to run all this." I wiggled my hips.

"Yeah I remember that." She laughed.

"You used to be this big?" I asked.

"Yeah." She fixed her hair as we walked around "Turns out the Devil Fruit I ate made me skinny by default, while I appreciated the curves and flawless skin I somewhat miss all the junk in the trunk and stuff."

"My Devil Fruit did just the opposite." I laughed "It blessed me with my loving pounds, you know I have a power that you might like."

"Hmm?"

"One kiss." I puckered up "And you can blimp out all you want. You can even come to my crew, all we do is sail, raid, eat and fuck."

"It's tempting." She raised my thick chin "Why not, could be fun."

The two of us kissed in an alleyway, my tongue licking her lips as Alvida stepped back her body bulging and growing suddenly. Her chest blew her bra like top off as it got big and heavy and her ass shredded her pants as her booty grew and grew, not wanting to get left out her belly grew rolls of sexy jiggly fat.

"OHHH That's good!" Alvida moaned jiggling free of her clothes "This feels great. I missed being this big!"

"You look great." I hugged the fat 400-pound woman, smashing my squishy jiggly body against hers.

Alvida and I started making out, rubbing each other down as we went, kissing and squeezing the tender parts of each other. My tight tiny bikini was yanked off and I flopped around naked, Alvida's hands rubbing my fat. I sank my own hands into her tender tits and ass, squeezing hard and moving around to the front and rubbing her pussy.

"MMM! Oh yeah baby that it." Alvida leaned back and let me finger her.

"You two, stop that now."

"Hmm?" I broke my kiss and looked over to see a woman with short blue hair yelling at me.

"You're that pirate Fat Cat Nami!" she gasped "Well then I'm taking you in, but first put some clothes back on."

"A marine." I pouted "And she was so cute."

"Oh come on cutie." I jiggled my body around "I'm so much more free like this, quit being stuffy, het come here you look nervous, I bet a nice hug will make you feel better."

"Stay back!" she yelled as I grabbed her, her skinny frame sinking into my blubber.

"No way that's gonna happen." I giggled "Here, try taking a walk on the wild side."

I planted a wet one on the girl and she stumbled back moaning as fat packed onto her.

"W-What's happening to me!" she gasped as her face rounded out.

"You're becoming so much hotter." I smirked rubbing my tits.

Tashigi's shirt buttons popped off as her ballooning breasts and belly jiggled and burst free. She couldn't help but moan as the cool sea breeze teased her hard nipples.

"Oh my gosh!" the marine gasped looking at her fat flabby 400-pound body.

"You look great." I smirked cupping her tits.

"S-Stop it." She moaned.

"Say Sweet thing what's your name?" Alvida asked rubbing her ass.

"Tashigi." She gasped.

"That's cute." I rubbed her pussy and belly "You're hungry and horny aren't you?"

"HMM!" she moaned "Yes!"

"Then come with me." I jiggled her around "You'll have all the food and women you could want on the Grand Line."

"OHHH!" Tashigi moaned as I pulled my fingers out of her roughly "OHH YES I WILL!"

* * *

**Later**

I smirked and looked at the crew I had assembled for my journey to the Grand Line, there was nearly a ton of fatty flesh there and we were going to be packing on the pounds and members once we hit the Grand Line.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami and the Fat Chick Pirates his the Grand Line.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Princess Disguise-Vivi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"NOM!" I chewed on a steak "Grand Line food is great!" I cheered.

"HMMM!" Nojiko moaned "It really is!"

"MMM So yummy." Tashigi sighed eating a thick burger.

The five of us had made our first stop in the grand line and it couldn't have been better for fat girls like us, food and parties to celebrate our arrival and the food just kept coming by the plate load.

"I don't think we're leaving here for a bit." Kaya laughed stuffing her face and drinking.

"I agree!" I cheered.

* * *

**Later**

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted walking after a woman "Look I'm still digesting here don't walk so fast."

"Sorry." The blue haired girl said "But there's not a lot of time."

"So what's up Miss Wednesday?" I asked.

"That's not my real name." the woman who had showed us the way here sighed "It's Vivi, Princess Vivi and I need some help."

"Princess? What does a princess want with me?" I asked.

"I need to get back to my kingdom, Alabasta, but dangerous people are after me so I need you to escort me." She said.

"I guess we can." I shrugged "But in exchange you have to feed us when we get home, I bet royal food taste great."

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"But if dangerous people are chasing you than we should disguise you." I suggested "Luckily my Fat-Fat powers are just perfect for that, no one will expect a princess to hide out as a blubber belly like me."

"I suppose that's a good idea, and you can just take it back once I get home." She nodded "Okay, use your powers on me."

"Pucker up." I made a kissy face and planted one on her.

"OHHHMM!" Vivi gasped "I didn't expect it to feel so…intense!"

Vivi's body started to thicken and grow, her arms grew flabby and her belly made her shirt rise. Roll after roll of juicy jiggly fat packed onto her. Her ass and tits gor bigger and rounder by the second as she gained a second chin and a fat face.

"HHMMM!" Viv moaned as her thighs grew out and tore her pants off "Oh wow, no one will recognize me now. OUF but boy am I hungry…and…"

"Turned on?" I asked.

"Yes." She blushed.

"Don't worry that's normal." I hugged her "Part of being a sexy fat babe, just sit tight, I'll take care of you."

I got on my knees and hefted up Vivi's big belly, slipping under it and diving into her muff. Vivi moaned and groaned as I licked and ate her out like a savage, licking and slobbering all over her pussy. The Princess moaned as she rubbed her fingers into her breasts, loving her new fat body.

"OH OH YES THAT FEELS GOOD!" She moaned "Eat me, eat my pussy!"

"HHAA!" she moaned cumming on my face.

"Good, let's not loaf around." I smiled "Let's get you home."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Capture- Mrs Valentine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I waddled around the ship happily, we had made our first stop since picking up Vivi, a place called Little Garden and just set sail from it. The Island was full of dinosaurs that with Alvida's help we were able to kill and eat, given their size there was a ton of juicy meat.

"This sauce is incredible." Vivi moaned licking her fingers as she ate a cartoon like piece of meat with a bone through the middle "It tastes so good~"

"I can see you're enjoying you're enjoying things." I smiled walking passed, my belly shaking back and forth.

"I never thought being this big would feel this good." Vivi laughed, her chubby face wobbling around "I'm always hungry and it feels so good!"

I grabbed her belly "You've rounded up even more, I guess you're really getting into that 'disguise'."

"HMMM!" Vivi moaned as I rubbed her belly.

I gave her a playful spank on the ass before waddling outside, my bikini barely holding back my tits.

Normally on the boat we either wear swimsuits or nothing, usually nothing. When we go to an island we wear bikini's since it's rude to just walk around naked with no reason too.

When I got outside I saw the naked and blubbery forms of my sister and Tashigi tanning on the deck of the ship, their fat asses perched up to the sky.

"Having a good time Tashigi?" I asked the former Marine."

"MHM!" she munched on a hotdog "Sure am, at first being a pirate felt so wrong." She reached back and rubbed her ass "But now it feels so good~"

"A girl like you belongs right with us" Nojiko laughed.

"All the food and girls I could want." Tashigi laughed "What else could a girl want."

I smiled at the two before heading down below deck to take care of an issue. I heard the stairs creek and groan under my weight as entered out little hold where a member of Baroque Works was held prisoner, Mrs. Valentine.

"Oh if it isn't the leader of the herd." Valentine hissed "What do you want you cow."

"I'm here to offer you a chance." I smirked "You're pretty cute and I bet you'd be even cuter with some meat on those bones, so why not join us, it only takes one kiss, I'm sure there's something you want to do that your bosses won't let you."

"Hmph."

"Come on I saw you give us those looks." I shook my tits around "Take a squeeze, I know you want to-OHH!"

Valentine reached out and shoved her face between my tits, rubbing and licking them as she motorboated me.

"Yes that's it." I moaned "Just let go."

Valentine ripped my top off and popped a tit into my mouth, sucking and licking my hard nipples. I fell back on my ass and moaned as she lifted my fat belly and started licking my pussy, swirling her tongue over my clit. I rubbed my fat juicy tits and jiggled my chin.

"Yes…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned cumming, Valentine surfacing from under my fat with a shine of my juices.

I pulled her up and licked her clean before planting a kiss on her, making her moan and grow. Her dress filled out and started to tear as her body thickened all over, her ass quaked and her belly got flabby and grew free. Despite looking to weigh nearly 400 pounds Valentine used her Devil Fruit powers to float as her ass grew.

"You're right…this isn't that bad." She smirked "I think I like it here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sailing Vivi Home**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Sailing away

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

The sun was bright today and I sighed feeling the heat hit my skin. I was sweating like a big and everyone else was in a similar vein, sitting naked and fanning themselves, fat arms flapping around.

"I guess this is one of the downsides of our size." Nojiko sighed sipping on a cold drink "But…it's kinda hot."

"HMM." I scratched by belly and it jiggled "Yeah…I'm so horny."

Kaya waddled over and kissed me.

"Nami, I'm dying here, please…fuck me."

I kissed her back, swirling my tongue around hers as we laid on the deck, rubbing against each other. The two of us mashed together, our tits pressing tightly. I could hear Nojiko rubbing her pussy to the sight of our little fuck fest. I heard more moans and saw Vivi getting with Valentine while Alvida and Tashigi shared a spiky dildo.

"Yeah that's it, fuck you two." Nojiko moaned fingering herself faster and faster."

"HMM!" I moaned as Kaya say on my face, her big cheeks smothering me.

I felt my belly jiggling as she grinded against me, both of us moaning with need.

"Nami…Oh Nami!" Kaya moaned grinding on top of me.

"HMM!" I rose my big arms up and grabbed her ass as I ate her yummy pussy "HA!"

I gasped when Nojiko got between my legs and started eating my pussy happily. The three of us jiggled around happily with need. The crew was happily having sex on the deck, anyone who sailed by would be in for quite the show.

"Ha Nami…I'm…I'm gonna…OHHH!" Kaya moaned cumming over my face.

* * *

**Later**

"So Vivi?" I asked at the rowdy dinner "How much longer till Alabasta, we really need to restock."

"HMM!" the girl happily chewed on chicken breasts "Another day or two, we'll have to cut back a bit but we can eat lots. And once we stop Baroque world we'll have a huge feast!"

"I can't wait." Nojiko said shoving food into her mouth "I bet the stuff there is delicious!"

"So Nami how much bigger are we gonna get?" Tashigi asked slurping a shake.

"I don't know." I laughed patting my belly "I hand's planned on stopping till I was as big as an island!"

"That sounds good." Valentine giggled "Fortunately I could be a floating island."

"That's so hot." I moaned packing on more pounds "I can't wait."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nojiko goes fishing and gets some great treasure.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Nojiko's Devil Fruit

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nojiko's POV**

"Damn." I sighed moving my belly so I could sit in my chair properly "Sometimes this thing's a pain in the ass…not as much as my big ass though, makes it hard to get in a door."

I looked around the ship at the plethora of other big fat women walking around and a few caught my eye. The first was Alvida, the large smooth woman moaning as Kaya rubbed her body down with tanning oil. A common habit forming around here was for the girls to get naked and lay out in the sun. Alvida was so big and sexy that she jiggled as Kaya rubbed her hands into her, occasionally the oil would slip off because of Alvida's extra smooth skin.

Elsewhere I saw Valentine giggling and floating about a foot off the ground, her fat body jiggling with the wind since she was so light. The woman used her devil fruit powers playfully but I wasn't a fan, half the fun of being this size is the weight combined with the size, without combining them it feels like you're missing out.

Lastly I saw my sister Nami jiggling around and eating with Vivi. Nami had given us all this great gift but I think Vivi like it the most, even if it was just supposed to be a disguise at first. Vivi would always be jiggling around, eating and getting others to join her, I think she just like to be able to let loose after all those years as a princess or undercover.

Still my view was on Nami, my big fat little sister, all 500+ pounds of her jiggling happily as she laughed and stuffed her face with food. I couldn't believe that eating a Devil Fruit had changed Nami this much, sure she never used to watch her figure religiously but after eating that fruit all she wanted was to grown big and fat, and make others do the same. Not that I could blame her, being able to just let go and grow like this was a lot of fun…still I wish I had an interesting Devil Fruit power.

"Wow!" Tashigi yelled pulling in the fishing net "A big haul today!"

I watched as the fat swordswoman pulled the net back over, fish splashing around.

"That was really heavy, even for this many fish." She noted.

"Well here's why." I pulled the net off the haul "We pulled up a treasure chest with it."

"Treasure!" Nami opened the chest and dumped the coins on herself, the metal slipping into each and every fold of her fat.

"YES HMM SO GOOD!" she rubbed the coins on her body.

"She's getting off to the treasure." Tashigi blushed.

"That's…kinda hot." I added.

"Look there's something else." Kaya said reaching into the crate and retrieving a fruit "Is this…"

"A Devil Fruit." I nodded.

"Wow what a great haul!" Nami rolled around on the coins "Well each person can only have one Devil fruit so you non-users decided who gets it.

"I'm good with just my sword." Tashigi bowed out.

"I don't really think I want any powers." Kaya smiled "I like myself as is."

"Well Vivi?" I looked at the fat princess.

"You've been around longer, and your hosting me on your ship so you take it." She nodded, her fat chins jiggling.

"Okay." I picked up the spikey pear shaped fruit.

_This is so exciting._

"Here it goes!" I swallowed it in one whole bite "Bleh tastes gross-OH!"

I gasped feeling power surge into me, my mind filling with my new skills.

"So what is it?" Nami smirked "What's your new power?"

"Let me show you." I walked over, fat jiggling, and planted a kiss on her.

"Ha…HAAA!" Nami moaned as her body changed a bit.

A pair of orange cat ears grew out of her hair and a long thin orange cat tail appeared above her ass as her hands became paw like.

"MEOW!" she purred "Wow!"

"The Beast-Beast fruits." I smirked making a pair of cute blue cat ears grow on my head "I can turn anyone into a human beast animal hybrid for a period of time, I'm sure that will spice things up around here."

"Wow what a cool power." Tashigi smiled "I'm kinda jealous I didn't take it myself."

I snapped my fingers and Nami reverted to normal.

"You've got a good hold on those powers already." She laughed hugging me, our fat mashing together "But did you really need to kiss me?"

"Well I needed a way to channel my powers." I giggled "and I thought that was a cute way to do it."

"You taking after me?" she laughed.

"Who's the older sister here?" I smirked as we walked to go eat, our giant asses smacking around.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The gang arrives in Alabasta and is met with a fight.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Vs Miss Doublefinger

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned as we walked around the hot lands of Alabasta in barely fitting dancer outfits.

"Sorry everyone." Vivi groaned "But we're so close to exposing Baroque works, don't give up now just cause it's a little hot."

"Our fat bodies don't do well in the heat." Tashigi panted, her fat tits wobbling around as he ass quaked.

"Just bear with it." I sighed feeling sweat drip into my cleavage "It'll be over soon."

"You're right it will be." A voice laughed "You'll all be done suffering soon."

"Oh no!" Vivi gasped when a woman with frizzy blue hair, perfect hourglass figure and big lips walked over to us.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Miss Doublefinger." Vivi said "She's a dangerous member of Baroque Works with Devil Fruit powers."

"You fat freaks like food right?" the woman smirked making her fingers into spikes "How about I make you into skewers!"

"Kaya, Tashigi take Vivi to the castle." I said "Leave this to the Powered users."

"Okay." Tashigi nodded "Come on you two."

The fat trio waddled off and Nojiko, Valentine, Alvida and I stared Doublefinger down.

"RAAH!" I ran forward, body slapping around as I tried to slam into the woman only to get dodged.

"Come on your way too slow." She laughed "As if a fat loser like you could stand a chance."

"Death from above!"

A huge shadow was cast as Valentine changed her weight and tried to crush Valentine only to once again miss.

"Rats…damn you Paula." Valentine hissed.

Doublefinger tried to stab Alvida but her hands slipped off.

"I'm to smooth for you." Alvida bumped her back with her belly.

"GRR!" Nojiko came in slashing with bear claws only for Doublefinger to become spiked like a porcupine and stop the attack.

Nojiko stopped short, the edges of the spikes just pricking her belly.

_If I could just plant a kiss on her I could make her fat and stop her._

The four of us all continued to attack, Doublefinger taunting us as we were unable to hit her. Still we were able to trap her into an alley, now she had no way out.

"End of the line." I walked forward.

"RAA!" she spiked up.

"That won't work, I'm too big." I teased feeling the spikes press into my chest as I kissed her.

"HHAA!" she gasped "What…did you do to me! OHH!"

Paula started to get fat, her curves disappearing as she filled out with flesh, her tits growing and her ass ballooning though her pants. Her face got thick and round with fat as her neck became thick and fatty.

"Ugh…" she groaned as her belly grew "No way…I'm so…FAT!"

"So what." I jiggled over "It's nice, don't you feel so soft and free."

I hugged the woman, smashing our tits together, our nipples rubbing softly as we both moaned, soon the other girls joined us and we were all jiggling happily. Paula moaned as she started sucking on one of Valentine's tits and rubbing my ass while Nojiko became a dog and licked as her pussy.

"OHHH!" she moaned jiggling around "So good! I…I feel so good!"

"See." I smirked "Looking like this isn't so bad."

"HMM!" she hummed "I'm so hungry too."

"Don't worry, you'll have food soon." I said kissing her neck, joining her in moaning as Alvida ate me out slowly. My juices spraying out as we pushed closer to stopping Baroque Works and getting our reward."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami gets her reward feast and has a chat with Vivi about the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Reward

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The crew was in the baths of the Alabasta Palace, eating and bathing, being served by various maids. As thanks for their service in saving the nation Vivi was having the pirates rewarded, all they could eat and maids to wash them.

"HMM!" I smiled chewing as she was scrubbed by the maids, her breasts soaped up and her belly folds washed.

She smiled looking around at her friends, all naked and being washed, big bodies jiggling softly from the motions.

"SQUEE!" Nojiko moaned "That's it, make sure you wash all of them.

Nojiko had transformed herself into a six-breasted pig to make the maids wash more of her. She loved getting every inch of her porky body rubbed and scrubbed. Nojiko just wanted anything that would me she could be touched and rubbed.

Nearby Kaya was moaning as she was fed lots of shrimp, the girl devouring them nearly whole, spitting out tails when she sucked out all the meat. Kaya felt a little bad making people wait on her hand and foot but it was also nice, reminding her of the old times back home when she had servants at her estate. She loved being washed and seeing her 800 pounds' jiggle around.

"I could get used to this." Alvida said opening her mouth and having a maid deposited food in her hole "People to wash and feed us, we could use girls like this on the ship."

"Maybe for the washing." Nami smiled "But I kinda like eating myself, getting my hands dirty and eating how I want."

"I can't help but agree with that." Alvida laughed, jiggling with her.

"MORE!" Tashigi bellowed jiggling around "I'm still hungry!"

"Coming." A maid said.

"Jeez Tashigi you're in a mood." Nami laughed.

"Sorry." The former marine blushed "Sometimes my tummy takes over. I kinda wish there were more marines around to love this."

"Oh I know." Valentine rubbed her large gut "I'm always starving, if I haven't eating in an hour I'm dying. Still I love this new life; don't you agree Paula?"

Everyone looked over at the latest member to join the fat brigade. Paula, AKA Miss Doublefinger, was still adjusting to her new appearance and it was taking a little time, her spikes were still sharp but had ben blunted by her new fatness.

"I'm really starting to enjoy this." She said as she was given a sandwich and her butt was washed "Thanks for showing me this way of living, I think I'm gonna like being with you guys."

"Well we'll be loving you being here." Nami laughed eating again.

"This food's so delicious, I love being fed and washed." Paula smiled.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Vivi smiled.

"Do you require anything else princess?" the maids asked getting ready to leave.

"No we're fine." Vivi smiled "BUUUURRRP

Vivi let out a very loud belch right in the face of the head maid.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Vivi said.

"It's…fine princess." The maid wiped her face "Call if you need anything."

The servants left the princess with her friends…or lovers if you asked Vivi.

"That was a big one." Nami laughed.

"That was so embarrassing." Vivi blushed "How unroyal."

"Don't worry." Nojiko said reverting to normal "BURRP! We all do it."

"Yeah sometimes you just have to let them out." Nami smirked **"BBUUURRPP!"**

All the girls let out a few burps to make some more room, even Paula blushed and let out a surprisingly loud belch.

"Sincerely though." Vivi smiled "I owe you all great thanks, helping me expose the truth and end this useless rebellion. As thanks, I'll have your ship stocked with a months' worth of food."

"Months' worth?" Nami laughed rubbing her belly "That'll probably last us a week if we're lucky, gotta feel these bellies you know."

"Yes I've spent enough time with you to know." Vivi giggled "But the jobs done, so you can change me back now."

"Uhh…" Nami nervously played with her nipple "Well…"

"What?" Vivi asked confused.

"My powers only make someone fat, they don't work in reverse." Nami admitted "I can't fix you."

"What…" Vivi gasped "I'm…like this forever."

"I'm sorry please don't be made!" Nami begged "I did it to hide you and protect you."

Everyone looked down at themselves realizing this wasn't going to just be a phase, they were going to be fat forever now. Most were willing, Paula was a little ticked off but now they all knew they'd keep eating and growing till they couldn't move."

"It's okay." Vivi sighed "I understand why you did it, but…I can't be a princess like this, no one would ever respect me."

"Well now you can come with us full time." Nami smiled.

"I suppose that makes sense." Vivi nodded "But how will I get to the ship, a princess can't go with pirates, people would lose it."

"Leave that to me." Nojiko rubbed her belly "No one will suspect a thing if some pigs and cows are being loaded onto a ship."

* * *

**Later**

"Made it!" Nami cheered as Nojiko turned them back to normal and then sailed away.

"I was worried someone would say something but that went well." Vivi said stripping down "Let's head out to sea."

"Yes lets." Nami nodded.

"Make sure you watch the rocks." A voice said.

The whole crew gasped and turned around to see a woman with light tan skin smiling, making herself relaxed on their deck.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Crew has a stowaway.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked.

This woman was sexy, tall, dark skin, large sexy breasts and hips, long black hair, she was stunning to look at, for a skinny bitch. I didn't care how sexy she looked, with that lack of fat she was missing out on the good life.

Paula and Valentine stood before us, blocking the woman from getting to us.

The dark-skinned woman sighed and remained seated "Aren't you two looking rather plump."

"You guys know this lady?" Nojiko asked.

"Who is this stick?" I asked patting my belly to make it jiggle.

"Miss All-Sunday." Valentine explained "She was the highest-ranking female in the organization."

"Even I don't know her real name." Paula explained.

"Wait…" Tashigi said "I think I've seen her on a wanted poster, this is Nico Robin, she's a very dangerous criminal. When she was just eight she destroyed Navy warships!"

Everyone was getting a little worried, was this lady really that dangerous, and if so what did she want with us?

"That…is exactly why I came here." Robin explained.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You have a habit of being able to disguise people effectively." She stood up "I was hoping you'd help me lay low for a while, no one would be able to compare a fat me altered by you to the child on the poster."

"I understand the want for a disguise." Vivi noted "But there's no going back after Nami changes you."

"Yes I'm aware." Robin smiled "But you've got quite the rouges gallery and you two sisters have some interesting powers, being able to become an animal could be useful in an emergency situation."

"Well what do you think?" I asked Nojiko.

"Can she do anything but just be around?" Nojiko asked.

"I can do this." Robin crossed her hands over her bust, pushing her tits up a bit.

Suddenly hands sprouted on all of us, rubbing our bodies, grabbing out tits and slapping our asses.

"HAAA!" I moaned as I was gently fingered.

"I have the powers of the Flower-Flower Fruit." Robin smirked making us all moan in pleasure "I can make limbs grow anywhere. They have…uses."

"Okay!" I moaned as my belly was rubbed "You're in! Just a warning there's no going back, and you're gonna wanna eat and fuck a lot."

"You're saying it's a problem but it sounds fun to me." Robin smiled "So how will this work."

"Just need to give you a kiss." I swayed forward.

I gave Robin a kiss and was shocked when she grabbed my face and kissed back, there was even some tongue slipping into my mouth.

"HMMM!" she pulled back "Oh I feel it…"

Robin started to grow, her belly extended outward her already large breasts got bigger and rounder, her jeans strained as her thighs and ass grew fatter and fatter. Her thin face joined the party and got fat as her clothes started to tear, fat pouring out.

"Wow, she's getting big." Nojiko smirked.

"I gave her a little extra." I laughed.

"HMMM!" Robin moaned as she stopped growing at around 850 pounds, the largest of us all "That felt good. I feel good, so when do we eat?"

"Oh yeah!" we all jiggled our way into the kitchen "Let's feast to celebrate our new crewmates!"

All of us headed into the dining area of the ship and started going to two, stuffing our faces, eating like slobs, making a mess.

"I've never felt this good while eating." Robin hummed shoving French fries into her mouth while she ate a burger "BURP! It's all so good."

"Glad you like it, welcome aboard."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Sea Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Haa…" Nami sat down on the deck feeling the sun tan her skin.

Nojiko soon joined Nami and the two chatted about the current state of affairs in the crew, checking out what their allies were up to.

I love this life." Nojiko smiled patting her jiggly belly.

"I agree." Nami laughed "Nothing but food and sex, what a life."

"My favorites are being on the ship where we can be naked and let it all hang out." Nami rubbed her tits softly.

"Couldn't agree more." Nojiko sighed "Let's just hope we can keep convincing girls to join us in the great life."

"You should just turn them into pigs so they become pig pirates." Nami laughed.

Every member of the crew was around 900 pounds and happy to be growing still. Kaya and Alvida were nearby tanning on some lounge chairs, their naked bodies on display. Both were on their bellies, big butts pointed to the air.

"I'm so happy here." Kaya smiled shaking to adjust her position.

"Can't agree more." Alvida moaned pressing her chest tighter against the chair "This is the life."

"HHMM!" Kaya moaned as Alvida reached over and spanked her.

"I can't wait to see Nami make more fat bitches for us to play with." Alvida moaned as Kaya spanked her ass back.

"I hope so, I almost feel bad for the people missing out on this." Kaya laughed jiggling a bit "Just relaxing and sitting around freely naked it the greatest."

With their bodies and jiggly and sensitive as they were just a clam sea breeze was enough to make the girls nipples hard or clits twitch, making them want to cum on the spot. Alvida and Kaya happily tanned their fat in the sun, occasionally spanking each other.

Nearby Tashigi was with Vivi, both ladies stuffing their faces as they ate a ton of food to satiate their hunger. Both had asked Nojiko to make them into Pig women for a bit so they could eat even more faster.

"This is strangely enjoyable, being a pig that is." Vivi snorted "Especially these."

Vivi rubbed her six piggy breasts.

"BURP!" Tashigi belched with a mouthful of food "It fells amazing!"

"No manners for you in that form huh?" Vivi laughed with a snort.

"I could get used to this." Tashigi said eating more as she shook her pig body around "I'm just happy I don't have to wear clothes, I hate going to shore and having to put on those bikinis, it's so much more freeing on the ship."

"I agree." Vivi oinked.

Tashigi leaned over the table and licked my cheeks to lick up the sauce remnants on my body, savoring every last drop of food.

"No leftovers." Tashigi smirked.

"We've still got more food to burn through." Vivi smirked.

Lastly the three former Baroque Works members were eating and lounging around as humans. The three were having a casual chat, seeing who could let out the best burps and more, the three had long since stopped acting lady like and were now sitting around naked relaxing like fat sluts.

"BURRRP!" Robin groaned before shoving another donut into her mouth "This is nice, getting to eat so much food, we could all go through 100 pounds of food a day."

"Half the treasure we find goes to getting food." Valentine laughed "BUURRRP! Things have only gotten better since we joined up with Nami, I love this place."

"BBUUUURRRPP!" Paula belched rubbing her belly and not caring who reacted "At first I thought I'd hate this but it's the life! I would never wanna go back."

"You know what impresses me the most?" Robin adjusted herself, moving her belly around "That this ship can support the weight of Nine 900 pound women."

"My powers give the ship a slight floating field to prevent strain." Valentine said "So this thing could support a crew of 100 fat bitches."

"BURP!" Robin burped "Still we'd probably need more room for that."

"Agreed." The other two nodded "But it's Nami and Nojiko's decision about who gets to join."

The three went back to eating, casually relaxing and burping as they jiggled in the sea air.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Animal Party

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Everyone was naked and relaxing around the ship peacefully, I wasn't quite hungry yet, a rare occurrence, but I was happy to relax and tan. Everyone was around killing the time with some relaxing sex, sucking on tits, slapping asses and jiggling belies. I casually rubbed my pussy as I watched the others having fun.

_Jeez just my fingers aren't enough…_

"Hey Nami." Nojiko waddled over "Bored?"

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Yup." She sat next to me, her big body jiggling a bit.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"One."

"and what's that?"

"I could turn everyone into an animal and we could have some fun." She smiled.

"Hmm…" I smirked "That does sound fun."

"No way!" Paula called out "Being a pig would just be gross!"

"There are a ton of cool stuff you can be." Nojiko smiled "I'm sure we'll find something nice for you all."

"Personally I like the pig transformation." Tashigi laughed.

"Cows are fun too." I smiled.

"So tell me, what do you guys wanna be and I'll make you that." My sister said.

"Me first!" I rose my hand "I think being a shark could be fun, like a queen of the sea."

"Okay." Nojiko, who had just turned into a cat girl walked over and kissed me, her scratchy tongue rubbing against my lips.

"OHHH!" I moaned changing.

My skin got smooth and grey as my face got pointed and my teeth sharp. A fin grew on my back and a long thick tail on my blubbery rump.

"SHASHA!" I laughed shaking my belly "This is nice."

"Next." Nojiko asked.

"I'll go." Kaya stepped up "Can you make me a bird, like a swan."

"Sure." Nojiko kissed her.

Kaya moaned as her body got soft and covered in white feathers, her arms were like wings as black makeup like tint gathered around her eyes.

"HAA!" she moaned in a beautiful call.

"Pretty." I snapped my jaws at her "Who's next?"

"Elephant." Alvida smirked as she was kissed.

"HMMM!" Alvida moaned.

Her skin turned grey, she got a small tail and long trunk as her ears flatted and grew out wide.

"BRAAAOOOO" she honked "HMM Nice."

"I'd like to be a cow." Vivi blushed.

"Here you go." Nojiko kissed her.

The princess moaned as her skin splotched to black and white, her breast got bigger and her stomach fell into an udder as she mooed with satisfaction.

After that Tashigi went and became a six-breasted pig woman who oinked and squealed as she sat down.

"Me next." Valentine smiled "Make me a croc."

Val's skin got scaly and her jaws long and sharp and she got a thick tail and claws.

"Sweet!" she snapped her jaws.

"Well Paula, Robin, what interests you ladies?" Nojiko asked.

"Surprise me." Paula sighed.

Nojiko kissed her and the woman squeaked as her face got staight like a rodent and her back got a little spikier and she became a porcupine.

"Robin?" Nojiko asked.

"Hmm. Hippo." She giggled.

Nojiko kissed the woman and her skin turned brown as her face got round and her ass gained a cute small tail.

"Waah…" she sighed "This feels nice."

Everyone was looking around happily jiggling their fat animal bodies and shaking for each other as we laughed. All nine of us were horny as hell and soon we were rubbing together and slapping each other's asses to make someone moan.

"Let me have a taste." Robin pushed me down and buried her hippo head between my legs.

"HAAA!" I snapped my teeth and moaned.

I looked around and saw Alvida smacking her trunk against Kaya's feathered ass and Nojiko licked Paula and Tashigi rubbed her pussy on the spines. Near them Valentine was pinching Vivi's udder with her fangs while sipping on milk.

_Nojiko's powers are so much fun, think of all the things we could be!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Sky Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"HMPH!" I groaned trying to contain my tits in a small bikini "This is the worst part about going ashore, having to get dressed."

"A necessary evil." Nojiko sighed pulling bottoms over her giant ass "It's fine to be naked on the ship since it's more private but people don't understand us enough, if we walked around naked the Marines would be all over us in seconds."

"I know, still sucks." I waddled off.

"I doubt it will be so bad here." Robin laughed bumping her belly against mine "We are on an island in the sky after all."

* * *

**Later**

"So this is what most human women look like?" Conis asked.

"Well not all, but someday I hope most will." I laughed patting my belly as I ate "If my powers keep getting used you'll have more and more."

"I see so you have powers to make people grow overweight." Laki asked.

Conis and Laki were two sky people that the crew and I had met on the Sky Island, they were quickly interested in us, asking how we walked and looked like we did, they were very much interested in us and blue sea culture. They sky people were interesting, they had wings and a whole culture different from ours.

"Say girls I've got an interesting proposal for you." I smiled eating a bit more "How would like to experience this yourself."

"What do you mean?" Laki asked.

"I could use my Fat-Fat powers to make you big like us, you could even come down to the Blue Sea to see and help me spread this lifestyle with my friends." I smiled.

"That sounds fun." Conis smiled.

"It could be…interesting." Laki blushed.

"Oh but I should warn you there's no going back." I nodded "Once I plant my magic kiss on you it's fat forever unless you lose the weight yourselves."

"I see…" Laki sighed.

"I'll do it." Conis smiled "And that way if you don't like it Laki you can judge based on me."

"Okay." I smiled and held my thick arms out "Gimme a big hug."

Conis walked over and hugged my fat body, sinking into my frame, I lined my face up with hers and gave her a powerful wet kiss.

"HMMM!" she stepped back and moaned.

Conis started to get fatter, her breasts and ass growing to stretch out her tight dress, her face got plump and her belly expanded outward as her dress tore and split while her body spilled free. She let out more moans as her arms got flabby and her thighs and calves got bigger and rolled to support her frames, soon she sat down, her now fat body jiggling around, her formaerly large wings now small on her expansive back.

"Oh this is nice." Conis smiled, her double chin jiggling softly as she spoke "I feel so big and hungry."

"Well here, eat up." I said handing her a sandwich from the feast we were having "So Laki, you interested?"

She blushed looking at Conis naked body, her friend jiggling as she ate. She nodded and walked over, grabbing my fat face and kissing me. I smirked and kissed back, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

"OHHH!" She stepped back as she started to fatten up.

Laki's face got plump and her ass shattered through her clothes as it got big and fat. Her mostly flat chest popped free as she gained nice round fatty tits that sat atop her ballooning belly.

"OUF!" she groaned as her arms got fat and she struggled to reach the front of her belly and scratch it "So big."

"Welcome to the fat life ladies." I smirked taking a bite of some roast chicken.

"This is quite nice." Laki smirked rubbing Conis big ass as they both sucked a hotdog down their throats.

"Indeed it is." I smirked joining them in the buffet.

_My crew get's even larger, in both members and size._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Prize

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hmph, you've got so crummy luck." I smirked slapping my belly at the woman.

"You…must have cheated." Porche yelled at me. "I don't wanna, you can't make me."

"Oh but those were the rules." I laughed "You lost the Davy Back fight you challenged us too and I picked you and your crews food supply as my prize, so you're a member of my Fat Chick pirates, now pucker up and prepare for your initiation."

"Grr…" she huffed as I waddled over to her.

"MMMMWAAA!" I kissed her roughly.

"HHAAA!" she moaned.

Her body started to grow slowly, filling up like a balloon. Her half open jacket widened more as her expanding chest jiggled free and her belly sagged out, wobbling around softly, her pants fleshed out as her thighs got thicker and her bottom grew nice and fat, lastly her arms got thick and her face rounder.

"OHHH!" she moaned sitting on her fat ass "HMMM!"

"See, that wasn't so bad." I smiled kissing her cheek and rubbing her belly "What did you think."

"It's…alright." She blushed as her tummy grumbled "But now I'm so hungry."

"Come on." I said walking back "The others should have finished cooking out victory dinner by now."

I jiggled my was back to the camp we made slowly, I had to wait while Porche got used to her fat body, she stumble and fell over a few times, struggling to stand back up, it was kinda cute.

"Nami you're back." Nojiko smiled waddling over "And you have our new friend."

"Why are you naked?!" Porche yelled.

"Hahaha." Nojiko laughed and looked back at the other naked fat chicks "No one else is around, might as well let loose, trust me you're probably feeling stuffed into that onesie."

"Yeah come on." I pulled her bikini strap down and let her tits spill out.

"KYA!"

"Let loose, let's eat!"

The others had cooked a big feast and we didn't bother to waste to dig in. We were all moaning and snarfing as we began to eat, filling our bellies with meats, cheeses and other foods.

"Aren't you gonna eat." I spoke at Porche with a mouth half full of food.

"BUUURRPP!" Laki belched "Once you take the first bite you'll love it, the food's so yummy, and you'll need it to grow."

"Here, I'll get you started." Robin said making hands appear and hold Porche's mouth open while more picked up a burger and pushed it into her mouth.

"Oh…" Porche gasped as she swallowed "Oh…that felt good, I want more."

"Well it's all right here." I smiled picking up more food.

Porche reached forward and started throwing back burgers and fries, even doubling down on pizza slices at the same time. The rest of us weren't going to be left behind, eating more to fill our bellies, jiggling happily as we thought about filling up and packing on the pounds, unfortunately we soon ran out of food, all that we had taken gone in just a few hours, all that remained was a single hotdog.

"Why don't you take it." I told Porche "Consider it your welcome present."

"I couldn't." she blushed "Any more and I'll burst."

"There's no way that will happen." I said pushing the bun into her mouth.

"HMMM!" she moaned eating it "OH…oh…BUUURRRRRPPPP!"

"Nice." I licked my lips at the happiness of my latest member.

_Soon I'll be running a crew full of sexy fat chicks._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Bath- Kalifa

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hmph." I grunted wobbling around Enies Lobby.

Robin had been taken, or rather given herself up, to the world government and I wasn't going to stand for it. She was my favorite new fat lover, I wanted to enjoy more binges and love making sessions with her, and after I used my powers to hide her she gave up so easily.

"Hmm…" I heard humming from one room and walked in.

I found one of the bad guys, a woman named Kalifa, naked and bathing, she was so skinny it annoyed me, her large breasts bobbled in the water, it was all so annoying.

"Hmph." She smirked looking at me "How disgusting."

"Where's Robin." I huffed "I know you've got the keys to her handcuffs."

"Maybe I do." She smiled looking me up and down "But I don't think I'd be giving it to some fat beast like you."

"You're just jealous." I smirked patting my belly.

"Ha as if I'd ever be interesting in looking like that." She scoffed getting out of the bath, bubbles dripping off her body in a sexy fashion "Now than let's get this over and done with, one touch and my Bubble powers will have you floundering on the floor like a beached whale."

"Well one kiss from me and you'll be a whale to." I blew her a kiss "I guess we'll have to see who can land the first blow."

"Hmph." She suddenly dashed in "As if a fat cow like you could keep up with me."

Kalifa dragged her hands over my body, my fat sloshing around my body a bit, her hands sinking into my soft fluffy fat.

"Impossible, I can't smooth you, there's just too much!" she gasped.

"Got ya!" I hugged her "Seems like striking the first wasn't the key to victory, now pucker up."

"No don't-MHM!" she pleaded as I kissed her.

"HMMM!" Kalifa moaned as she fell back and started to get big and fat.

Her sizable bust ballooned to a tremendous size as her ass and thighs tore apart her fishnet stockings, flesh spilling out between the little hatches. Her face got thicker and her cheeks chubby as her belly gained rolls and rolls of fat, her body packing on hundreds of pounds as she sat there moaning.

"Ouf." She groaned "Oh I feel so heavy."

"But I bet you feel good don't you." I smirked.

"Hmm…It's actually not that bad." She blushed poking her stomach "I…I think I actually like this, so soft and plump…hmm yes."

"See." I leaned into her, mashing our bodies "My world of Fat women is way more exciting than this trash heap of a government, why don't you ditch this place and come with me so we can have some real fun."

"What kind of fun?" she asked.

"Fun like this." I said kissing her again, my hands reaching up to dig in and take a big ole squeeze of her hefty chest.

The two of us laughed a bit as we pinched and squeezed each other all over, moaning as our sensitive spots were rubbed. Kalifa tugged and pulled my nipples as I slapped her thick ass around, jiggling her tender backside.

"So you'll give me the key to rescue Robin right?" I asked "She can make things like this even better with all her extra hands, and the fatter we get the more we'll need those hands to feed us."

"The key's in my dress over there, I won't be needing it though." She laughed patting her girthy body "It's gonna be hard to fit in it."

"As much as I want to play with you right now I have to focus on saving Robin." I said waddling over to her dress "So we'll have to play later."

"I don't mind." She waddled after me "The wait just makes it more fun."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Illusion Fruit

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A few weeks have passed since the rescued Robin and left Water 7 on their new ship, they needed to get a bigger one to hold us all.

Nami was seated in the center on this new grassy plain they had. Everyone was around eating, fucking and moaning with pleasure as they enjoyed their fat lives. People like Conis, Laki, Porche and Kalifa were loving the new arrangements of their bodies.

Nami was with Nojiko and Robin watching the others have fun fucking and feeding. The three biggest girls on the crew were naked, seated while watching, they stopped wearing clothes, no bikini able to hold back their bodies, although they knew this would be an issue when they arrived at the next island, they couldn't walk around naked.

"So." Robin said rubbing her belly as she ate some pretzels "What are we going to do now?"

"Hmm I don't know." Nami smiled "I'd like to find an interesting place for us to call home, an island of huge fat women, that be great."

"We could all just live there, naked and free, that be nice." Nojiko said eating some steak.

"I'd be able to expand our fat women pirates into a fat women queendom." Nami rubbed her breasts "HMM that makes me so excited."

Most of the crew's food came from fishing, pulling in large hauls. They'd stock up with tons of food while in port but they could go through that in under a week.

"Did we catch anything today?" Kaya waddled over.

"I don't know." Nami shrugged "Did anyone bother to pull in the nets?"

"Knowing the crew they were too lazy to bother." Robin burped a bit "It's so exhausting to pull it out."

"HMMM!" Tashigi grunted and rolled around trying to raise the net "So…heavy."

The former marine turned weak fat woman couldn't possibly drag the net up. Kaya had to waddle over and help her pull the haul onto the deck. Fish flopped around the deck trying to return to the water but they were soon dragged off to be butchered and cooked for meals. Still the nets had caught something else, a chest filled with gold.

"MONEY!" Nami cheered dumping the chest on her, coins bouncing off her body, jamming in her folds, cleavage and other areas "HAAA!"

Nami moaned rubbing herself with the money, coins slipping into her pussy. Her body quaked and flopped around as she basically masturbated, inserting coins under her fat rolls, into her pussy, on her nipples, in her ass crack, she was cumming just from touching the gold.

"Look, it's another devil fruit." Kaya bent over and pulled out a swirly kiwi like fruit, her fat body almost spilled out of her swimsuit she was so fat.

"So who gets it?" Vivi asked jiggling her way over with Porche "Personally I don't want right now."

"Same here." Porche nodded "I'm not really ready to manage a Devil Fruit right now."

"What about you Tashigi?" Kaya asked.

"Well you found it so you can have it." She jiggled "I don't need it since I can still defend myself, maybe I'll take the next one we find."

"Okay." Kaya peeled the fruit and got ready to take a bite "Wish me luck."

Kaya swallowed it whole and nearly gagged at the awful taste, but soon she felt the powers of the fruit fill her body.

"Hmm." Kaya hummed understanding her new powers, she slowly reached up and pulled her bikini top off "Won't be needing that anymore, fear not ladies, clothes won't be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

Kaya snapped her fingers and everyone blinked but nothing looked different.

"I have the **Illusion-Illusion Fruit,** which means I can make things appear to people, so we can walk around naked on islands and I'll just make us appear clothed."

"So we can be naked all we want!" Vivi cheered stripping down and shaking her belly.

"YAHOO!" The others got naked, happily jiggling their fat, happy to be free of their clothing confines.

The girls danced around happily, jiggling all over, shaking their bellies and butts and they prepared to have a celebratory feast.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Marine Recruit

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

The crew and I had stopped at a small no name island to restock our food stores, thanks to Kaya's new Illusion powers we were able to walk around naked, fat and jiggling and no one could tell, to them we looked like normal girls, it even hid our waddle walk. To the crowds we looked like normal girls, but in truth we were big, fat, naked, 3000 pound beasts. We didn't look exactly like ourselves, the hair colors tended to be different with mine having pink hair, Vivi's blonde, Robin's red, etc.

Once we were on the island we all split up to do some shopping, Robin took Vivi and the other former Baroque Works girls with her to get the food while I took Kaya and Tashigi sightseeing, Nojiko had the rest to get other supplies with.

Everything was going well, no problems, that is until Tashigi spotted an issue.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" I asked as we waddled around.

"See that woman there with the pink hair." She pointed.

"What about her?" Kaya asked.

"She's a Marine, we used to work together, that's Vice-Admiral Hina." Tashigi shivered a bit "I've always wanted to make someone I know into a fatty like us…"

"Then let's trail her." I smiled.

We followed the woman around the town, she didn't seem to notice us and gradually stopped even looking.

"This way." Tashigi pointed.

"Wah!" I gasped when I realized Hina had walked into a dead-end ally.

"Why are you three girls following me?" she asked.

The ladies arms shot out and morphed into metal bars that sealed off the exit out of the dead-end.

"Now, who are you." She glared.

"We were just hoping you'd join us is all." I smiled.

"What?"

"Kaya take it off." I smirked.

Our true, 3000 pound forms were revealed to the marine and she gasped.

"You." She said "You're those fate women pirates!"

The woman's eyes traced over to Tashigi and got angry.

"So it's the traitor." She said "You ran off to join these disgusting ugly freaks."

"BURP!" Tashigi scratched her belly "What's it matter, I'm happy now, no rules, no clothes, just food and sex, it's great. Trust me once you get this big you'll love it."

"Huh?"

"Hmph." I waddled towards her.

Tashigi and Kaya surrounded her as she was pushed into a wall, unable to run, her bars unable to contain my fat body from moving forward.

Hina pushed against my belly trying to fight back "No stay back you monster! You're wanted, someone will find you."

"Not while I have Kaya on my side they won't." I smirked brining my lips in close "Now don't hate fat unless you've tried it."

I planted a rough kiss on the Marine, pulling back as she slid down on the wall.

"Ha…ha…" Hina panted "What's…UGH!"

The woman watched in shock as her breasts grew larger, her ass started filling out as her uniform started ripping as her fat belly grew in her body thickening up all around, her face getting round, her cheeks chubby and she even began to sport multiple chins.

Soon Hina was jiggling around at 1000 pounds of woman.

"Turn me back now!" she demanded.

"Hmph." I jiggled my fat belly "That's not possible, it's irreversible."

"You're going to be like that for life." Tashigi smiled grabbing Hina's now fat tits "You can come with us now."

"I would never join you!" she yelled before Tashigi pinched her nipple "OHH!"

"Look at you struggling." I laughed.

"I bet she's super horny." Kaya giggled.

"Let's try this!" Tashigi sat on Hina's face and lifted her fellow marines belly out of the was so I could see the woman's pussy and eat her out.

"Don't resist." Tashigi moaned jiggling on top of the woman "I'll show you how to accept and love that body."

"HMMM!" Hina moaned licking the girl and eating out her pussy "I'm ruined as a Marine."

"So." Tashigi kissed the woman "You're just starting your life as a lovely fat renegade."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Convincing A Ghost

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Well We picked up a fun one." I smiled at Robin as we looked at the girl we had taken from our last pirate attack.

"Let me go you creeps!" the pink haired girl yelled "How dare you keep me locked up here."

"Oh don't worry." Robin used her hands to make the girl stand and walk in line "You won't be locked up for much longer."

"I'm never gonna join you so just kill me or let me go." Perona begged.

"I don't think so." I jiggled happily as we walked to the deck "Once you see what we have here you won't want to leave."

We had kidnapped Perona from our last adventure on Thriller Bark she was cute and I figured that if I could sway her I could get another great fatty on my crew, besides she had ghost powers that would be useful too.

I figured the best way to get her on our side was to show her around and get her to warm up to the idea of a fat life.

"You see around here we like to eat." I grabbed my belly "I'm sure you could figure that out So let's take a look around the kitchen to start."

"Gross." Perona commented as we saw some of the girls eating like pigs.

"Hey Nami!" Vivi jiggled as she ate with Tashigi and Hina.

"Ladies." I smiled "I'm giving the new recruit a look around to try and convince her to join us."

All three smiled as they feasted on fatty steaks and baked potatoes.

"Trust me you should join us." Vivi smiled "It feels great to just eat and have sex all day, walking around naked feeling your body jiggle around is an experience you can't miss out on."

"BUUURRP!" Tashigi belched "It really is something special."

"And the food here is great too, I thought I would hate it but it's so good." Hina blushed eating a juicy meatball sub in two bites "BUURRP!"

"Oh yeah you can do that too." Vivi jiggled her belly happily "BURP!"

"In case you didn't know Vivi used to be a princess, but look at her now." Robin smirked "A sloppy fat maiden who just loves to eat, she's even ditched her ladylike tendencies, burping and walking around naked without a care in the world."

"That could be you, are you sure you don't want to join us?" I smiled.

"Hmph." Perona just turned her head trying to hide her blush.

"Let's see what's going on outside on the deck." I started waddling away, grabbing a burger for the road.

"So we don't just eat around here we relax too." I said talking with my mouthful "We relax too, look."

Down on the deck Alvida and Paula were basking their bellies in the sun, humming and gently rubbing them with oil as they tanned in the sun.

"And some other things." Robin pointed over her shoulder.

On the deck Nojiko was grinding against Valentine, both moaning as their breasts smashed together and their bellies jiggled around softly. Their legs were dripping with each other's juices as they kissed and moaned together in a state of mutual attraction.

"See that looks fun doesn't it." Robin whispered to her.

"Jiggling with your new crew, getting fat and letting go of all your cares." I grabbed her thin face and made her face me "And all it will take, is one kiss."

Perona was blushing like made as she parted her lips and slowly moved her head towards me "Yes…I…want it. Please."

"HMMM!" I kissed her softly, her hands hugging my heavy face as I moaned.

"HAA!" Perona backed up as she started growing.

Her face rounded up like a portly little kid as her breasts slowly rose and got bigger and fatter, her dress and started hiking up as her ass got bigger and her stocking started to tear as they became unable to hold back her thick thighs. Fleash spilled free as her belly got flabby and bigger by the second.

"Hmmm!" Perona groaned as her dress struggled to hold together for much longer "HAA!"

***BOING***

The dress tore and Perona spilled free, her body jiggling around freely.

"HMMM!" Perona moaned as she rubbed her now 1000 pound body "This is nice."

"See." I walked forward and bumped my much fatter body into hers "I told you that you'd like it."

"Yeah this is nice." She said as Robin and I rubbed her belly "But I'm so hungry."

"Don't worry." I patted her ass as we walked to the kitchen "We've got plenty to go around."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Big Fish- Camie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"URRRPP!" I burped patting my belly "Nice and full."

"HMMM!" Robin adjusted her belly "I love the feeling, but I'm already starting to get hungry again."

"Can't we have more." Perona pouted biting a piece off the last donut "Are we really running out of food already."

"Don't worry." I smiled "I'm sure we'll pull in a good hall to fill our reserves up soon."

"But I'm hungry now." Perona huffed.

"For someone who was so against being fat before you've certainly become quiet the porker." Robin teased rubbing the girls round saggy belly.

"Well I have to eat to catch up with you guys." Perona said leaning in and starting to make out with Robin.

"Seems like you two are having fun." I smirked standing up "I'll let you two go at it, don't have too much fun now."

"HMMM!" the two-moaned grabbing each other's fat hips.

I waddled my way out to the deck, my giant fat ass cheeks wobbling back and forth, I was going to take the moment to relax but I found myself being called over by Laki and Conis.

"What is it?" I asked the two fat angels.

"We caught something in the net." Laki said.

"More treasure!" I smiled.

"No, something even stranger." Conis said "Look."

"Whoa!" someone gasped as I waddled into view on the net.

There were a bunch of fish flopping around on the deck, and one was connected to a human girl, or to be precise, she was a mermaid.

"Wow you're the captain, they said you were big but I never thought you'd be huge!" she laughed.

"I'm Nami." I smiled "And you are…?"

"Camie." She said "I kinda got caught in your net, sorry, I'm a little clumsy like that."

"It's fine." I chuckled, jiggling as a result "Say Camie, why don't you stay for dinner."

"What? You're not gonna eat me right?" she asked.

"Of course not." I laughed "But I figure you'll see something interesting if you hang around for a bit, besides we could use someone familiar with the area.

"Well alright sounds fun." She smiled.

"Wonderful, girls make sure to get a plate for her okay." I laughed waddling off "And show Camie around too while you're at it."

My Angels did just that and within a couple of hours it was dinner time. My multi-ton crew had all gathered round to feast on our favorite foods, burping and laughing the whole time, each of us having our fill.

"It's incredible, you can all eat so much." Camie noted.

"We've all got a lot more room to fill than someone as small as you." I smirked patting my big belly and making it ripple "Why, do you want to be able to eat this much?"

"I don't know, I bet it'd be fun." She smiled.

"Well then." I leaned in "Pucker up and I'll fatten you up little fishy."

"MMMWWWAAA!" Camie and I kissed and soon the Mermaid was moaning.

She slowly began to grow, her belly sagging and rounding out as her tail got thicker and fatter, her face filled out as her breasts began to rise to giant proportions and her arms gained rolls and rolls of fat, her neck and chin melded together as her tiny top spilt and spilled forth her bountiful breasts, her skirt let loose it's booty and soon Camie was a fat jiggly mermaid sitting at the end of the long table in our dining quarters.

"OHH Look how sexy she is." Hina smiled.

"Wow this feels really good." The mermaid smiled poking her tits "I'm…so hungry too!"

"Then eat up." Alvida passed her some cake.

"NOM!"

Camie dug in with her bear hands, shoving fistfuls of food into her mouth "So Yummy!"

"I think she'll fit right in." Nojiko smiled cheek to chubby cheek.

"You'll be staying won't you Camie, my whale Mermaid?" I smirked.

"BURP! Of course!" she smiled licking icing off her fingers "There will be more yummy food right."

"There will be all you can eat." I smirked rubbing her tail.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The girls stop at an island chain.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Bar Hopping

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"This place is great!" Tashigi cheered drooling at the sight of all the food.

"I know there is so many interesting things to try!" I clapped.

"Well as long as I have you hidden with my illusion no one will see what we really are, we'll just look like hungry young girls." Kaya laughed.

Tashigi and I both smirked at each other before running over to buy so much yummy food to eat as we walked.

"So sweet!" she moaned eating candy.

"I want more, it's so juicy it's all over me!" I moaned as I bit into a kebab that was nice and saucy.

"HMM!" the two of us moaned before feeding each other a bite of our food.

"You two do know you're still in public right?" Camie said "Just cause the illusion is on you doesn't mean other people can't see what you do, your sensual feedings are drawing attention. Besides we have something to do?"

"What's that?" Tashigi asked chewing with her mouth full of food.

"We need to get the ship coated to go to the New World." The fatty mermaid said "Don't worry I know someone we can talk to."

Camie led us to a small run down bar on the back of one of the islands. We entered and the only person inside was one older woman who was thin, short black hair and a nice appeal.

"Welcome, oh Camie it's nice to see you." The woman smiled "Come on in, who's this with you?"

"This is my new friend Nami and her crew, I'm gonna join up with them." She smiled "We need you to get the ship coated so they can go to Fishman Island. Oh everyone this is Shakky."

"Alright that shouldn't be a problem, but you're with them?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, they're amazing." Camie blushed.

"This place looks kinda quiet." I leaned on the bar "Why don't you come with us too? We're always looking for fun new faces."

"My Pirate Days are behind me." She laughed.

"Oh but we're no ordinary Pirates." I walked over by Tashigi "Kaya show her what we're really made of."

"Right." The girl snapped her fingers.

I smiled softly as the air warped and Tashigi and I returned to our fat appearances before Shakky.

"Feels much better to not be hiding it." Tashigi laughed rubbing my thick backside.

"I know right." I laughed kissing her multiple chins.

"It's so good to be this big." Camie smiled at the older woman as she took up much more room in the bar.

"I mean so long as you're happy I won't be upset." Shakky said "But it certainly is a unique look."

"Life's even better like this." I smiled lifting and shaking my belly for the barmaid "Why don't you join us, we could use someone with your experience and I'm sure you'd love it, come on it only takes one kiss."

"Well…why not it could be fun." She shrugged and places a glass down before leaning over the bar and pouting her lips.

"HMMMMWWA~" I planted a powerful kiss on her lips.

"HMMM!" she moaned as she started to grow.

The older woman's face filled out as her bust grew and started to stretch out her shirt while her arms and legs started to thicken into trunks of fat. Her belly slowly swelled before sagging from the weight of the fat packing onto it, soon her ass jiggled and ripped through her pants and a big fat 750 pound woman sat and moaned.

"Wow, that was even greater than I thought it would be." She panted getting used to her heavier frame "But it's good."

"I told you it would be." I waddled around.

"I think I've got some food around back if you ladies are hungry." She smiled "I know I am."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami's not the only big eater on the island.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Big Eater- Bonney

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"OMM NOM! MORE!"

While waiting for the ship to be coated Robin and I had wandered into a restaurant looking to eat, unfortunately it was already being occupied by some other, less than friendly, pirates.

"Nami." Robin said as we watched on in our illusory forms "That's Jewelry Bonney, she's a very famous up and coming pirate."

"Yeah I was her in the paper a few times, she certainly lives up to her nickname of Big Eater." I smirked "But she's so disgustingly skinny."

"You two!" the girl in question snapped, her mouth full of half chewed food "Quit staring."

"Just admiring the scene." I smiled walking over.

"Hmm, really, and you think you can fool me with that disguise." She glared "You're those Fatass pirates."

"You caught us." Robin giggled.

"We're hiding our appearance with an illusion." I explained "It keeps prying eyes away, I'm shocked you could tell it was us."

"You're both been eying my food since you got in here." She said.

"Well I do like to eat a lot." I smirked "But I don't think this little snack you have could ever fill me up."

"Tsk." She hissed "You talk big but you could never eat as much as me."

"Is that a challenge?" I smiled.

"Let's go." She said as more food was brought to her table "Whoever eats more by closing time wins."

"Whoever eats more will be the winner." I said assuming my large fat form "And when I win, I think I'll show you all the weight you've been missing out on from that super metabolism of yours."

"Oh yeah, we'll I've got my own plans for you." She said grabbing a large turkey leg.

"OMM!"

"NOOMMMM!"

The two of us started stuffing out faces with food, digging in with our bare hands, grease flying all over as we chewed and swallowed mouthfuls in seconds. My body was jiggling softly from the frantic movements of my arms. I was a fast eater but the rate at which Bonney was able to gorge herself was something incredible, I had no idea where all that food would go in her skinny body.

"HMM BURRRP!" I belched making room for more room.

"Having trouble Nami?" Robin asked as I struggled to reach across the table for more food.

"I'm not losing to her." I huffed pushing a bacon burger into my mouth whole "Robin, help me out here."

"Of course Captain." She smirked.

Multiple hands emerged from my body, I laid back and smiled as Robin stared shoving food into my mouth, I didn't have to do anything but chew, swallow and burp.

"What the fuck you're cheating!" Bonney snapped.

"BURRPPP!" I rubbed my belly "You never said I couldn't have someone feed me, I just have to eat more. Keep it coming Robin."

"Of course." She said forcing a thick sausage into my mouth.

I moaned as I was fed like the lazy fatty I was, Bonney was rapidly falling behind me as I swallowed more and more food.

"That's in Nami." Robin rubbed my breasts feeding my with her created hands and her real ones "You're still hungry aren't you."

"More." I groaned "Feed me more Robin."

"Anything you ask." She said jamming a burger in my mouth "As much as I love eating myself, I love watching you eat even more my fat captain. You want to get bigger don't you, so big and fat I need to feed you every time."

"HMH!" I nodded, my chins jiggling.

We had to eat for another hour or two but by the end of it I was the clear winner.

"So I won." I stood up and jiggled towards Bonney "Now for my prize."

"Fine." Bonney said walking to meet me "It'll be interesting to see how I look."

"HMMM!" I moaned as I pulled Bonney into me, kissing her roughly.

"HAA!" she moaned as she slowly thickened up, her years of binge eating catching up with her.

Her tits ballooned in size as her tank top rose up and her belly jiggled down, her tiny shorts were eviscerated by her now giant ass and her face filled up with big chubby cheeks.

"Don't you look good." I said pushing her back towards the table, my hands digging into her tits.

"This…Hmm." She moaned as I rubbed my fat body against her.

We fell back towards the table and the furniture shattered instantly under our weight as the two of us made out roughly, our fat arms reaching down to rub each other's pussies.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned "I could get used to this."

"Trust me." I leaned back, my belly sagging on top of Bonney's chest "Now, I'm in the mood for dessert, what about you."

"Bring on the cake." She moaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami seeks to prove that Fat is the most beautiful.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Growing Captain

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nojiko's POV**

"Hmph." I walked around the ship, my belly, ass and breasts jiggling with every step.

"URP!" Vivi burped a bit "Morning Nojiko."

"Good morning Princess Vivi." I smirked at her.

"Princess." The blue haired fatty smiled before helping herself to some sausage sandwiches "It's been a while since I've been called that, I certainly don't look very royal anymore."

"You've become quite the slobby fat women." I laughed sitting with her to pick at the food.

"Yes." Vivi dug her hands into her big belly "So fat and messy…BUURRPPP! I never would have done something so uncouth as to burp when I was a princess but now…BUURRP I love making room for more."

"You certainly do." I laughed adjusting my belly "Say have you seen Nami lately?"

"No actually I haven't." she hummed "Not in a few days."

"I know." I said "I guess I should go check her room and make sure she's not dead or anything."

I groaned and stood up, grunting as my legs adjusted to my weight before I started waddling off to Nami's room. My ass jiggled and quaked the whole way there before I got to the captain's quarters and knocked.

"Nami?" I called "You alright in there?"

"HMM!" a muffled moan was the only response.

"I'm gonna come in." I said opening the door and squeezing my way in.

"Nami where have you-WHOA!" I gasped when I saw my sister.

"HMM OOH NOMM!" she moaned.

Nami was sitting on her ass rubbing her belly as mysterious hands reached up and stuffed her mouth full of food, she wasn't feeding herself these hands were shoving donuts, frenchtoast, pancakes, bacon, sausage and glasses of cold milk into her mouth. I hadn't seen Nami in nearly a week and it showed, she looked to have ballooned up to 5000 pounds.

"She looks incredible doesn't she." Robin smiled filling up some space in the corner with her body.

Robin had clearly grown too, she had likely been picking a lot at the food she'd been feeding Nami, she had to be around 4500 pounds, the second largest in the crew.

"Hey Nojiko." Nami briefly said before her mouth was stuffed full again.

"Are you…feeding her?" I asked Robin.

"Yes it's wonderful." Robin moaned eating a crispy donut "All she has to do is sit there and chew while I feed her all day long."

"OMM!" Nami moaned as she chewed "Don't stop Robin! MORE!"

"Of course,." Robin said filling Nami's mouth constantly.

"Seriously Nami you're just gonna sit in here and get fat all day?" I groaned "I'm all for getting bigger but you're a Captain of a Pirate crew, do some captaining!"

"She is." Robin said speaking on Nami's behalf "Should our Captain not strive to be the biggest, sexiest, fattest woman in the world."

"This isn't big enough is it Nami." Robin cooed rubbing my sisters belly "You want to be as big as a ship…no, as big as an island."

"HMMM!" Nami jiggled and shook happily.

"Yes, and she can do that even easier with me constantly feeding her." Robin kissed Nami's chins "Isn't that right Nami."

"Robin." She moaned "More."

"Yes." Robin shoved a sausage into Nami's mouth with her real hands "I'll stuff you up as much as you want."

_Nami's totally enthralled by Robin…but she's getting so big and sexy, I can't stop her from doing that._

"Well fine." I sighed "Just try and get out of the room once in a while so the crew knows you're okay."

I squeezed out the door and headed back on the deck to see the crew.

"Good news!" Tashigi held up a fruit "Look what I found."

"A devil fruit?" I asked.

"Yep, I can't wait to see my new powers." She smiled taking a bit "HMPH Tastes like crap but…oh I can feel the power in me!"

"What fruit is it?" I asked.

"HA!" she suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed my tits.

"How did you-?"

"The Teleport-Teleport Fruit." She smirked "I can teleport anywhere I've been before, I think I know how we can use this."

"How so?" I smirked.

"Well the ship is getting rather crowded with all us large ladies." She said "So I think we should take over the next island we get to and make it our base, after that I'll be able to teleport people back and forth between there and the ship, we can rotate the crew as needed and the others can relax at base."

"Oh." I smiled "That does sound good, oh and look, there's an island now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Fat Women Pirates look to take over.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Amazon Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"So what island is this?" I asked sitting on the deck and looking at the jungle island.

"I'm not sure." Tashigi said.

"Well let's claim our new base." I said trying to stand up "NHG~"

"Having trouble?" Nojiko asked jiggling passed down to the island.

"I haven't walked much lately." I grunted "Having trouble getting up."

"Allow me." Robin smiled.

"OH!" I gasped as she spanned feet under me to do my walking for me.

"Now you don't even have to walk." Robin smirked.

"You don't even walk or eat for yourself anymore." Vivi scoffed "Which one of us is the princess here again."

"Hmph." I rubbed my belly softly "I don't know what you're talking about."

We didn't get very far on the island before we were surrounded by tribal looking women with bows that took us to their leader. The leader of this "tribe" was a woman with a hourglass like body, she had long black hair and large breasts, she would be the focus of affection for nearly any man and most women.

"Who is she?" I wondered as we were basically put on trial and condemmed before we had a chance to speak.

"She's a warlord of the sea." Tashigi said "The **Pirate Empress** Boa Hancock."

"Ha." The woman sighed looking at us "So disgusting…"

"Hey!" I bellowed and jiggled.

"Silence!" the demanding woman said "I hate ugly things like you, therefore I'll just exterminate you. You made a mistake trespassing on Amazon Lily."

"Hang on now." I waved my flabby arms "You don't need to be such a bitch."

"What was that."

"Well I mean." I smirked "I want this island for my base, so why don't we fight over it, whoever can incapacitate the other gets to keep the island."

"Fine." Hancock stood up "I'll enjoy exterminating you and showing the ladies the glory of my victory!"

Hancock entered the ring and I groaned, struggling to carry myself into the arena to fight against the woman.

"HA!" Hancock thrust her hands forward in a heart shape as soon as the battle started **"Love-Love Beam!"**

A pink heart beam shot out and passed through me…and nothing happened.

"Impossible?!" Hancock yelled "Everyone is turned to stone by their desire for me!"

"Sorry I have no inters in you." I said scratching my ass "I don't like skinny bitches, I like fat chicks."

I stood up and tackled Hancock, smothering her with my fat, suffocating her out of the fight.

"The Empress lost." "Impossible who are these pirates." The crowd mumbled.

"Hmph." I sat on Hancock's throne, smashing it with my giant fat ass "She's not the empress any more, you all work for me.

" **Nami, the Empress of Fat!"** I laughed "Now prepare a feast for my crew and I!"

* * *

**Later**

"MORE!" I roared as Robin shoved food into my mouth "Don't stop!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." She said sitting on my right and forcing more food into my mouth.

The Amazons were holding a feast for me, their new leader, making as much food as they could to feed my crew and I, of course nearly half was going to me alone, the other half the crew split.

"I think it's time for me to really show off my power." I smiled at Robin swallowing my mouthful of food "Where's Hancock?"

"Right here." Hina brought the woman she had bound over.

"What do you want you disgusting pig?" the former empress snapped.

"Come here." I held my arms out "I wanna show you how amazing this is, if you think it's disgusting now I'll just change your mind."

"MMMMM!" I grabbed Hancock and planted a big wet kiss on her.

"HAAA!" she moaned as my energy entered her "W-What's happening!"

Hancock's belly started to inflate, her body rapidly getting heavier with fat. Her already large breasts started to get even bigger and her dress got unbearably tight as her ass and hips widened to get thicker. Her beautiful face filled out as her cheeks got big and puffy and her chin expanded into multiple fatty rolls. Soon Hancock was a full on blubber belly on par with me and Robin, she had to be at least 4500 pounds.

"What happened to me?!" Hancock screeched "I'm hideous!"

"Oh don't be so fussy." I smiled rubbing her tender thighs "You look good."

"Huh?" she blushed.

"Yeah you look really good." I kissed her legs "I could just eat you up, speaking of eat I bet your hungry right. Robin, would you mind?"

"Of course, not." My lover smiled and made hands appear on Hancock and I, food slowly working it's way up to our mouths.

"HMM!" Hancock moaned, her body jiggling softly.

"Yeah so good." I moaned chewing as fast as I could "Don't stop Robin, keep going."

"OM." She said feeding herself "Of course Captain."

I reached over and rubbed Hancock's belly.

"So I can keep being Empress here and set up my base right?" I smirked.

"NOM!" she chewed, her chins jiggling a bit "Of course. I hadn't realized I was missing out on this beauty."

"I know, I used to think that too." I laughed.

"OHHH!" Hancock moaned "BURRRPPPP!"

"The Empress just…"

"Oh my." Hancock's islanders gasped.

"You thought that was impressive." I jiggled my belly "I'll show you something amazing then…Hmm…yeah…here is comes…"

" **BURRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"** I let out a massive belch that rippled the air and cracked a window or two.

"Yeah." I rubbed my belly "See, now then, you girls line up, I want this whole island full of Fatties by day break."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Fatty Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"OM NOM NOM!" I moaned chewing as Robin fed me more and more.

I was in the throne room of Amazon Lily, now my base island Fatty Lily, being showered with love and affection by my lovers. I had started this little council of the sexiest, biggest ladies around me, Robin, Hancock and of course Nojiko. We spent out days eating, fucking and planning pirate based activities.

"MORE!" I demanded the former tribeswomen bring us more food.

"It's coming!"

"Jeez Nami you've gotten so demanding." Nojiko laughed before Robin stuffed her mouth shut.

"I should be." I pouted, my chubby cheeks wiggling "I'm the Empress after all."

"Hey Nami, everyone." Vivi waddled in.

"Hi." I smirked "Did you need something?"

"Just came to get a bite." She said picking up some sandwiches.

"The Princess is looking more and more delectable everyday." Robin smirked as we watched Vivi stuff her face.

"She's very large for a Princess." Hancock laughed "She's still smaller than all of us though.

I was clearly the largest of the crew, Robin and Hancock following close behind and then Nojiko, but compared to the four of us who were well over 4000 pounds, me even higher, the rest of the crew was in the mid 3000s.

"Vivi." I called to the fat princess "I have something you can do."

"Hmm?" she asked with her mouth full of food.

"Get fatter." I demanded "I want you as my fifth seat, but someone so small can't stand by my side."

"HAAA!" she gasped as Robin spawned hands and started stuffing the princess.

"Don't worry we'll help you get bigger in no time." I smirked as Robin fed all of u.

Robin kept on filling us all up with food, all of us moaning, stuffing and filling up with pleasure.

"Good job keeping us fed." I smirked at the amazons "Now get lost I want to sleep this feast off."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Actually you there." I pointed at a blonde girl "You stay."

"Yes My Empress?" she asked.

"It's Marguerite right?" I asked.

"Yes." She blushed looking at my naked body.

"You've been one of the good ones, you always make sure there's food here and even massage my big fat body." I hummed "I like you, come here, let me give you a thank you kiss."

"MWWA!" I planted one on her.

"HAA!" the girl moaned as she started growing before our eyes.

Her belly ballooned outward, her breasts stretching and thickening up as her face got rounder. Her butt stretched out and soon she was a big fat lady, groaning with hunger.

"Help the girl out Robin." I smiled.

"Of course." My fat partner said pushing food into the girls mouth.

"Hmph." I scratched my belly with a sigh "Still not big enough."

"Don't sorry." Robin smirked starting to feed me again "Soon you'll be as big as you can imagine, nice and fat, your multiple chins will get thicker, your neck will practically fuse with your fat face till you're just a giant blob."

"Hmm!" I moaned and jiggled with excitement.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. A Day on Fatty Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** It was a quiet day on Fatty Lily, it had been a quiet couple of days since the leader of the island, Nami, and her inner circle, Robin, Hancock, Nojiko and Vivi, had locked themselves in the throne room for "Training" and no one but Margarite had been allowed in, and she only went to drop off tons of food. Around the rest of the island Nami's crew of fat ladies was having their own fun.

Kaya and Alvida were both pigging out as the illusory girl practiced her skills by swapping the colors of their hair. They both enjoyed being fat, Kaya feeding her formerly sickly body and Alvida was naturally a heavy eater but the smoothness of her skin with the sexy fat she had made for quiet the combination.

Elsewhere on the island Paula and Valentine were both eating as well, the spiked and weightless woman happily using their powers, Paula making her fingers sharp like skewers or chopsticks to eat food that had fallen away or Valentine floating her jiggling body upwards to get fruit from tress.

The women of the sky, Conis and Laki were both happily pigging out and enjoying the food of the lower world, all the fatty burgers and steaks they could eat. The two were loving it down here, the food was so much better and they could just relax and let themselves go.

The former government workers, Tashigi, Hina and Kalifa were all together.

"MORE!" Tashigi groaned "BURRP!"

"Boy Tashigi you sure got cranky since you got fat." Hina laughed her face shaking softly.

"She certainly has." Kalifa said before digging into a long submarine sandwich, swallowing half easily.

"Shut up!" Tashigi snapped "I'm starving I want more!"

"You just devoured like five whole turkeys." Kalifa groaned.

"So that's barely a snack." The woman huffed her fatty bust jiggling a bit "Sides Nami and the others are training so I should to. I need to strengthen my powers and my body! Sides you two should too."

"We already weigh nearly a thousand pounds each." Hina noted "The only reason you weigh so much more is because you were on the crew longer."

"Exactly." Tashigi shook her massive belly "So fatten up, you're a disgrace to Nami, she'll never want to take you out to see if you look like that."

"She's right you know." Kalifa said finishing her sandwich and getting another "We can't afford to get lax and let people get bigger than us."

"I guess you're right." Hina picked up a large greasy burger "Let's pig out!"

On a different portion of the island fat Mermaid Camie was relaxing in a small pond while a naked Perona sat on the sure, her belly lifted up over the fish's head as she ate her out, the ghost girl happily watching her friends thick fatty tail jiggle all over.

"Oh Camie." Perona moaned "That feels so good."

"You're belly feels so good on my head too." Camie laughed as she dragged her tongue over Perona's puffy pussy lips.

"HMM!" Perona hummed rubbing her belly while munching on a donut, her body filled with love and food "I never thought I would like this body, but it's so good."

"I know right." Camie said coming from under Perona's belly, the gut jiggling around as Camie freed herself "It's just the feelings it can give and I never knew food would taste so good."

"I used to watch what I ate." Perona laughed "Who knew I was missing out on so much good stuff."

"I know, I thought it would make it hard to swim but my fat body floating around is so nice." Camie smirked rubbing her huge tits.

"Still is it wrong that I'm jealous?" I asked.

"Jealous of what?" Camie asked.

"Being smaller than Nami and the others." Perona pouted poking her fat "I wanna be huge, fat like them!"

"Me too." Camie blushed "I'm a Kissing Gourami Mermaid but I wanna get so big…I'll be a whale mermaid!"

"Aren't whales mammals not fish?" Perona asked.

"Don't think about it." Camie pouted her plump lips.

"I'm just teasing." Perona laughed eating another donut, powdered covering her chubby cheeks.

The crew was enjoying their time on their new base, but the one enjoying it most of all was their captain, the crew didn't know it but deep inside the empress chambers Nami and her inner circle were going through something astounding.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Leaving Fatty Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The whole island of Fatty Lily had gathered for the departure of Nami and her selected crew, accompanying her on this first excursion would be her inner circle as well as Kaya, Tashigi and Camie and Perona. The various fat women had come to see the empress off, and to see her first appearance since locking herself away for training.

The doors to the palace opened wide and the crowd awed at their empress. Nami was seated on a throne, her fat body barely able to fit in it. The throne was carried by Robin's powers and moved towards the ship, the other members of Nami's close circle were being walked by Robin's powers as well all too lazy to walk themselves. Each of them was jiggling all over, their giant tits, fat asses and big bellies wobbling around as they moved, Vivi was the lightest at around 2000 pounds and the others fell close to her except Nami who was coming in at a massive 3500 pounds of jiggling woman.

"Let's go." Nami burped "I wanna get on the ship so I can relax and eat."

"Of course Captain." Robin laughed, her multiple chins wobbling a bit "We'll get you more food soon."

"Good." Nami groaned rubbing her massive belly "I'm starving."

"you just spent the last two weeks doing nothing but eating and sleeping and your still hungry." Nojiko sighed as she jiggled around herself.

"Shut up." Nami grumbled "It's still not enough, I want more!"

* * *

**Nami's POV**

We set sail and I laid out on the center of the ship, my fat body jiggling slightly with the very motion of the ship. Robin was nearby keeping up the constant stream of food into my mouth making sure I was never not full.

"HMPH!" I waved my flabby arms "MORE!"

"Yes it's coming." Robin laughed "So feisty."

"My Devil Fruit not only lets me make people fat but it makes me constantly hungry." I groaned "So feed me!"

"Be nice." Nojiko waddled over.

"Nami!" Perona called.

"What, do you have more food." I grumbled.

"No there's someone in a boat, she looks passed out." She noted.

"Well pull her up." I groaned "Let's see her."

The other's used some parts of the ship and Robin's hands to pull the woman up, she was clearly nervous at first. She was in a black and white prison outfit, had long green hair and tan skin.

"My name is Olive." She lowered her head politely "You're certainly…unique.""

"BURP!" I belched a bit "Thanks my dream's to make everyone big and sexy like me, so where did you come from and why were you floating around like that?"

Olive explained that in the past she was a semi-famous pirate who was captured and sent to the deep sea prison Impel Down, she seemed scared to even remember it.

"Well if you've got no place to go, why not stay with us." I smirked feeling my chubby cheeks wobble "We're always looking for sexy new members.

"I'm not really into fat chicks." She laughed.

"Oh silly girl." I stood up on shaking legs and pushed her against the wall with my belly "No wasn't an option. MWAH!"

I forcibly kissed the girl and infected her with my fatty powers.

"HAAA!" moans escaped the girls mouth as she started to grow before my eyes, her prisoner's uniform filling out as she went from skinny to chubby to thick to just fat.

Her clothes started to rip and tear as she began to spill out of the uniform, the tan fatty flesh jiggling free.

"HMM!" she moaned "So hungry…and horny too!"

"See you'll like it with us." I smirked as Robin brought some food for our new fat friend and Perona started to kiss and rub her all over.

"So what's this prison like." I smirked at Tashigi "Are there more sexy ladies there?"

"Hmm." The fat Marine patted her belly while chewing on some jerky "Yeah a few."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Domino and Sadi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

In the deep-sea prison of Impel down two of the upper level guards Sadi-chan and the head jailer Domino were on their break relaxing together in the break room. Suddenly their respite of relaxation was broken as the big fat woman known as Tashigi appeared suddenly before them.

"What the heck is that?" Domino asked.

"It's disgusting." Sadi added.

"HMPH!" Tashigi slammed belly against the two pinning them to the wall "There we go."

Before they could fight back Tashigi teleported the three back to the ship where Nami and the rest were already waiting for them. Olive was still with them, sighing as she happily ate more food. Everyone else on the ship was either eating loudly or fucking on the side like Perona and Nojiko were.

"I got what you asked." Tashigi waddled over to Nami who was on the deck in her usual place getting stuffed with food by Robin, her pussy also stuffed with the finger of Robin's hands.

"HMM!" Nami jiggled a bit, not stopping her eating to talk "Good job, they look fun, see how confused and nervous they are, I like that."

"No problem." Tashigi smiled.

"Robin." Nami casually looked back "Why don't you get those two out from under Tashigi's ass so I can do my thing."

"Right." The woman summoned fat hands to pulled Domino and Sadi over to Nami.

"Come to Mama." Nami perked her lips up.

Nami started with Domino, forcing the woman to kiss her and moan. The green haired woman hissed and groaned as her body slowly fattened up, her top popping buttons as her breasts got bigger, her belly slowly sliding out as her face got full and chubby.

"I can't…take this!" she moaned rubbing her own pussy as her arms got thicker "So horny!"

"You next." Nami smiled at Sadi.

"Stay away." She tried to struggle against Robin's fat magic hands "I worked hard to look this hot, I don't wanna be fat!"

"Oh!" Nami kissed her "But all girls should be fat."

"HAAA!" she moaned as she began to grow like her friend before her.

Sadi gradually got thicker and thicker, her tight latex like outfit ripping and tearing as her body spilled free, her breasts jiggling and quaking around as her ass burst outward, the thick juicy cheeks slapping together and slowly settling down. Soon like the others on the ship Sadi was just a horny, hungry blob of fat.

"This crew is getting better by the day." Nami laughed as the two guards quickly started eating without Robin's help, so hungry they couldn't resist the urge to just stuff their face.

"Are you pleased Captain?" Robin smirked.

"You know what'd please me." She smiled back before glaring sharply "MORE FOOD! Did I say to stop feeding me!"

"Of course, not." Robin snickered before starting to once again feed Nami "Fear not Captain before long you'll be immeasurably big."

"NOM OM!" Nami groaned chewing and eating rapidly.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Whitey Bay

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"NOM!" I moaned as Robin shoved food into my mouth "BURP!"

I was sitting out on the deck eating and jiggling, slowly getting fatter as the time passed.

"You're such a pig Nami." Nojiko giggled before kissing me.

"OHHH!" I moaned as she used her powers to make me into a pig girl "SQUEEE!"

I started "pigging" out even more and snorting as I packed more and more food away, Nojiko went down the line and turned the rest of the Circle into pigs so we could all have some jiggling squealing fun together, out breasts slapping around, our pink asses jiggling softly.

I smirked to myself seeing my massive full belly full of fat rolls and jiggling tenderness.

_No…still not fat enough!_

"MORE!" I roared out, the six breasts of my pig form jiggling around.

"SNORT!" Robin laughed "More coming up."

"Nami." Perona waddled over "Oh wow, umm we found another lady."

"Good." I burped a bit "Bring her in."

The others pulled this insignificantly skinny woman aboard the ship, she was tall with long sea blue hair, a slightly curvy body but her clothes were tattered. She went on to explain that her name was Whitey Bay a pirate who had recently lost everything to the marines. Naturally my kindness shined and took her aboard, cleaned her up and made sure she wasn't hurt.

"Thank you for your help." She said calmly "But I'll be going now, I'd rather not get in your way."

"Nope!" I wrapped her up in my fat arms "Once a new woman comes aboard I don't let her leave."

"MWWA!" I planted a wet kiss on her face.

"OHH!" My new recruit moaned as she started to get rounder by the seoncd, her face the first part of her to fill out.

Whitey's clothes started to get tighter as underneath her body grew fatter and fatter, her tits soon exploded out of her top and her new fat ass jiggled free as she moaned and let her clothes burst off, her now fat body jiggling happily.

"OUF!" she groaned falling back onto her fat ass, her whole body jiggling around "I'm starving…and horny too."

"That's the way it is around here." I said digging back into my food "Welcome to the Fat Women Pirates."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the Future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. The Food-Food Fruit

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"NOM SQUEE!" I snorted as I shoved food into my mouth.

Nojiko had turned the inner circle into pigs again so we could eat voraciously, we got all the fun pig features too, pink skin, extra breasts and pig faces. We all wanted nothing but to eat, grow and fuck.

"You called for us?" Tashigi waddled in with Kaya

"OINK!" I squealed "Yes, I've decided that you two should become part of my Inner Circle as well, you're both big, sexy, hungry and I need your powers. So join my most trusted team, Nojiko will make you into pigs so that you can eat with us."

"Alright!" Tashigi smiled.

"Why do we need to be pigs?" Kaya asked pouting her chubby face.

"If we're gonna eat like pigs we might as well look like them." I shrugged "Sides being animals is more fun and no one is gonna care."

"I suppose we can just use my illusions if we need to look human." Kaya nodded "Okay."

Nojiko waddled over and gave the two girls kisses, the both of them letting out moans that slowly transitioned into squeals. Their skin turned pink, hands fused into three fingered hooves, they grew two extra sets of breasts and turned into large squealing pigs.

"Well come on." I oinked "Let's eat up."

* * *

**A few days later**

"Where's the food?" I yelled.

"We ran out." Robin grumbled.

"Just relax I'm sure we'll get more soon." Nojiko told me.

"Exactly." Kaya said "Worst case we'll stop at an island soon.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled "All we do is eat all day! How is it that we run out of food, unacceptable!"

"HMPH!" Perona waddled in "Good news we pulled in a big haul of fish."

We all groaned and dragged our fat asses out onto the deck where a ton of fish large and small flopped around.

"Wonderful, the Inner Circle will eat first." I smirked "But I don't think pig women should be eating fish, Nojiko how about making us something more fitting?"

"Okay." My sister smirked back before kissing me, our fatty faces pressing together.

"HMM!" I moaned as I started to transform.

My skin turned shiny grey, a large fin grew on my back as my hands got webbed. My mouth filled with sharp jagged teeth and my face filled out until I had a completed Great White Shark look.

The next person Nojiko kissed was Robin who gained a look very similar to mine but her face and mouth were smaller to indicate she was a Bull Shark.

Next was Vivi who gained a tan splotchy skin with spots showing her as a Leopard Shark. Hancock went after, her skin brown like a Sand Shark. Tashigi went third and gained stripes like a Tiger Shark. Nojiko changed herself into a Blue Shark with a long nose and lastly was Kaya who became a Hammerhead shark, her head taking on a unique shape.

"RAH NOM!" I groaned eating fish whole, chewing them apart alive with my teeth, a few sliding down easy.

"Oh this is incredible!" Robin moaned ripping a fish apart.

"This certainly is a unique look." Kaya sighed before eating a small fish whole.

"Sorry I thought you'd like it." Nojiko laughed.

"I never said I disliked it." She smiled back.

"Oh there's something else we found." Perona waddled around as I rubbed my belly while devouring fish "Another Devil Fruit."

"How Lucky." I smiled as we stopped eating for a moment "It must be destiny for us to get so many useful fruits. Vivi should have it, it'll make you stronger and you're the only member of the Inner Circle without one."

"Thanks." Vivi flashed her teeth before licking them and holding the large pineapple shaped fruit over her mouth "GULP! BURP!"

Vivi swallowed the fruit whole not even chewing it to avoid the awful taste.

"Oh~." Vivi moaned "So that's what this power is…hmm well fear not ladies we'll neve go hungry again."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I just ate the Food-Food Fruit anything I want I can turn into food." She smirked.

"Really, prove it." I laughed.

"Perona bring me something, anything." Vivi told the girl.

"Sure." The ghost princess waddled off, all of us watching her fat ass jiggle before she came back, tits bouncing, as she gave Vivi a bucket and mop.

"HMM!" Vivi hummed touching them, the mop turned a dark brown all over and the bucket a crispy juicy brown.

Robin grabbed the bucket an I picked up the mop, both of us shrugging.

"MMMM!" I snapped the handle off in my mouth and chewed "It's chocolate for real, and so sweet!"

"GRRR!" Robin dug her teeth in and ripped a huge chunk of meat off the bucket "I've never tasted something this good!"

"See it doesn't matter what you buy or find I'll be able to make it food." Vivi smirked licking her fingers "I've got the magic touch."

"This crew just gets better by the day." I laughed looking over at Olive, Sadi, Domino and Whitey who were cooking and pigging out on some left over fish "I love this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Break Time

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hmph." I stepped out of the island, we were stopping back on Fatty Lily before we planned to head to Fishman Island, Shakky had to have the ship coated in a special substance so we could go down there, plus I wanted to drop off all the new recruits.

We had gone back looking like huge fat cows, big pink udders sloshing around, breasts filled with sweet creamy milk. Everyone was off showing off their current look courtesy of Nojiko. My fat crew was loving the new looks, especially suckling on the udders.

"Moo~" I moaned as Shakky sucked on my large pink sac "You're looking better everyday."

"Thanks." She hummed jiggling her ass a big for me "If it wasn't for you I would have stayed cooped up all day, now I get to have sex all the time, growing fatter and eating, I can't stop. But I have to know, why a cow?"

"Well we're too big to walk as normal humans, and I don't want to tire Robin out making her carry us all around." I hummed "With these we can carry even more weight."

"I see, well then soon the rest of us will need to be animals too." She tugged a teat and blasted milk into her mouth "Or we'll be immobile blobs."

"Isn't that what makes it fun?" I teased "Don't worry we can become the Fat Beast Pirates if we must."

* * *

**NO POV**

Elsewhere on the island the crew was settling in for a quick rest before their next trip to sea.

Nojiko was mooing out loud enjoy Camie suck on her fat udder. Camie was very excited to go home, but was a bit worried what her mermaid friends would think of her like this. Nojiko just mooed and told it would matter, since they'll be fat like her when her juicy sister gets her fat lips on them and make them to the sexy and lustful life they are enjoying.

Camie shrugged again it'd be fun having more fat mermaids join on the adventure too. Nojiko couldn't wait to make the into hybrid animals too part fish and something else. Camie giggled at that thought, but would like to be the first when the time come.

Kaya was mooing loud and red in her cow fat having Alvida suck her milk out of her new udder. Being a cow was a bit new, but she never knew how turning into it felt and was loving it very much. Alvida told her she should be even fatter, being one of the first member to join and help Nami love make women fat.

Kaya told she would soon, Nami love all her fat women equal and want them all to be massive fat like her and love being massive blob of fat too. Alvida groaned because she was getting too fat to move on her own anymore. Though thanks to her power she was easily push around being slippery, yet not the same move on her own.

Vivi was mooing, since she had both Valentine and Paula sucking on her fat udder together enjoying her fattening milk. Vivi was happy both women were lovers now and both were happy they were too. Valentine and Paula hope being fat slob and continue to get fatter would help fix their past mistakes before and just want to be fat and happy like the others are.

Vivi mooed telling them they were forgiven long ago and were equal now. They just needed to enjoy being fat and growing even fatter too. Valentine couldn't wait to join Nami's inner animal circle and go full on animal in appearance. Still with her powers it didn't matter how fat she would get she could still float and change her weight freely, she could easily be a massive fat blob that was light as a feather.

Paula snorted, but had to agree being an animal sounded like more fun too. Still her powers were mostly useless, but maybe being a spiky blob of fat would be a new interesting thing that Nami would like to see. Vivi just smiled happy see the two were happier like so many other thank to Nami make the fat.

Robin was moaned out lustful with Kalifa sucking on her udder along with making her fat body feel wonderful with her bubble powers too. Kalifa still felt ashamed on what she did to Robin, but Robin already forgave her telling her they don't need to think about their past mistake anymore, they were fat and free to eat and have sex all the time. Kalifa hoped to be even more fatter than before and be part of the sexy beastly inner circle too.

Hancock was loving this too. She never thought being a cow would feel so lovely and wonderful. Perona could barely believe she was allowed to suck on the udder of Hancock herself, but the old Boa Hancock was gone for goo, now there was only the fat Hancock that loved getting fatter and fatter and acting like an animal sometime and being a slob of herself to eat too.

Hancock was happy Nami did this to her and freed her to be even more sexy and beautiful then ever before. Perona still really wanted to be part of this inner circle very much. She wasn't going to stop getting fatter until she couldn't move anymore then Nami would see her at her fattest, ready to join in the animal circle to continue to getting even more fatter.

Finally Tashigi was mooing out in lust and joy loving being a cow. She loved being a pig and shark too, but she didn't care want animal she'd become it made her feel great. She was enjoying Hina sucking and squeezing on her udder wanting all her fattening milk too. Their new fat pirate live was so much better than their former ones.

Both enjoyed being fat and continued to get fatter, feeling like fat lazy slobs burping loudly and without care, being naked and letting their fat beauty be free for their lovers to see, and just eat like animals too not needing to show any manners at all. Hina thanked Tashigi for help, thanks to her she had gotten to experience loving this life and being free. Tashigi was very happy too, but they needed to make more women to love the fat live too and be like them too. Both agree to help Nami all the time to make all the perfect women the see join and love the fat live too.

Soon the fat cows and women would be going to get in women to join their fat crew soon, but for now just enjoy helping the slightly smaller women to becoming even more fatter with their milk they have.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	31. The Mermaid Cafe

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Nami and her crew were looking like sharks feasting on fish as their coated ship sank into the sea to head towards Fishman island. The Inner Circle were all present along with Shakky, Perona, Camie, Alvida, Valentine, Paula, Hina and Kalifa. The normal humans were making sure the sharks were taken care of.

Nami and her beloved sister Nojiko were moaning and gobbling down fish as Shakky and Camie rubbed the sharks' bellies. The mermaid and the former barkeep laying on their own fat bellies and rubbing the sharks to make sure they were happy.

Nearby Kaya and Vivi were moaning as their fat tits were sucked by Alvida, Valentine and Paula. Kaya loved the feeling of Alvida's wet tongue slobbering all over her tits, licking and lashing her puffy nipples. Vivi was equally excited, Paula and Val each pleasure one of her huge fat tits.

Robin, Tashigi and Hancock were also getting some pleasure, they laid on their bellies while eating, their asses rubbed, smacked and kissed by some of their lovers. Kalifa was bouncing Robin's massive cheeks around with her belly while Perona had Hancock's ass spread wide, her tongue digging in to lick her lover, lastly Tashigi was moaning, Hina had practically a whole hand up her snatch while licking her out at the same time.

The huge obese sharks were happy to get wonderful sex and pleasure while they ate, their bodies trying to take in as much food as possible to get as fat as possible.

"I think I see the island." Vivi moaned as the bright lights of Fishman Island came into view.

"Hey Camie?" Nami asked "What should Kaya make us look like to blend in?"

"The shark look is fine, but not too big, we don't want to show off all our fat." Camie giggled.

"If you say so." Kaya snapped her fingers to disguise the group.

The crew docked and Camie led the way. Fishman Island was a beautiful place with lots of elaborate buildings but there was once place Camie had to take her friends, the Mermaid Café. The eyes of the island were on them as they walked about, the sexy women the focus, no one able to see what they really were.

"I'm back!" Camie cheered upon seeing all her old friends.

The other mermaids waved, it was quite the crew present. There was a lot of them

Ishilly, a striped beakfish mermaid with long black hair and a black and white vertical stripped tail

Kairen, a flounder mermaid with frizzy blond hair.

Hiramera, an olive flounder mermaid with light pink pigtails and a golden scaled tail.

Seira, a blue-striped angelfish mermaid with long brown hair, headphones and a purple tail with pink waves in it.

Mero, a smelt-whiting mermaid with long blue hair decorated with a flower. Her tail was sky blue with a few wavy dark blue horizontal stripes on it.

Luca, a mermaid with long red hair and a black and orange top.

Lulis, a mermaid with long orange hair that curled up at the tips, her tail was orange all the way down as well.

Adele, a mermaid with dark skin and frizzy black hair that poofed up like an afro.

Fillonce, a mermaid with wild blown out pink hair and a blue and white spotted tail

And lastly was Sora, a mermaid with long blonde hair and a sea green colored tail.

Nami looked around, pleased to see that her crew were the only ones here, the mermaids happily welcomed them inside and as far as the captain was concerned the game had begun. Everyone chatted for a bit before Camie got ready to bring out the truth.

"I have something to show you guys, but you can't freak out okay." Camie told her friends.

"Huh?"

"What are you so nervous about?" Ishilly laughed.

"Right." Camie nodded "I'm not the same as I was when I left, okay Kaya, do it."

"Yep." The woman snapped her fingers and dispelled her illusion.

The other mermaids were shocked as their friend and her friends slowly faded and appeared as large obese women, some as large shark women and Camie as a huge fat mermaid with big tits and a thick fish tail partially covered by her fat belly.

"WHA!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is this?!" the mermaid said in a sort of panic.

"Relax." Camie smiled.

The mermaid explained the Fat Beast Pirates, their goal to get bigger, fatter and fuck all the time as a huge crew of huge fat lovers.

"So…" Camie smiled her puffy fat face "You girls wanna join us?"

It was quiet for a bit before Ishilly broke the silence.

"Is it safe?" she asked "I mean being that big can't be good for your heart."

"HMPH!" Nami waddled over "It's safe, if anything we're healthier thanks to my powers, the only side effect is the cravings for food and sex. I'd love to have more big mermaids in my crew."

"It feels wonderful trust us." Robin smirked.

"It really is." Vivi laughed rubbing her belly.

The skinny mermaids talked it over for a bit before coming to a consensus.

"What do we have to do?" Hiramera blushed.

"Line up." Nami told them as they did just that.

Nami sensually licked her lips "All it takes, is one kiss."

Ishilly was first in line, she slowly swam up to Nami and the Captain planted a kiss on her.

"HMMM!" the mermaid moaned as the power pumped into her.

The mermaid gasped as she slowly grew bigger, her face filled out and grew round as her belly sagged down with rolls of fat, her tail and ass got thicker and fuller while she gained a large double chin.

"HMM!" she moaned more as her breasts blew her bikini top off, her body softly jiggling a bit.

The other mermaids were in awe at having seen Ishilly balloon in size like that and were begging to be next. When Nami was done with them all the mermaids looked to be nearly 1000 pounds, had flabby fat bellies, big bare tits, round full faces, wide love handle hips and big thick fatty fish tails.

"HMMM!"

"OHH!"

"So horny~"

"So hungry." The mermaids moaned.

"Help them out you guys." Nami told her crew.

"Nami." Camie smiled at her Captain "There's one more person I'd like you to help me out with, I think my boss would love to see this, and I think you'd like to meet her too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami meets the Boss**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Good Fortune

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Madam Sharley sighed to herself as she took a drag from her bubble pipe as she looked at the crystal ball in her lap. The large mermaid heard and moans and burps of pleasure and gluttony coming from the main lobby of her café.

"Fufufu." She couldn't help but chuckle a bit, she had foreseen this happening and she knew what was coming for her, but she didn't mind, her futures were never wrong so there was no reason to fight them.

There was a sudden knock on the door that shocked Sharley from her thoughts. The large mermaid knew who it was and smiled a bit.

"Come in Camie I know it's you." Sharley said "No reason to hide anything."

"Yes Ma'am." The obese mermaid struggled to squeeze in the door.

"HMPH!" Nami, still looking like a shark woman, waddle in after her, her hips briefly getting caught in the doorframe.

Nami looked up as Sharley, she liked the look of the mermaid, large breasts her sleek black tail was also a draw and of course her large height stood out.

"You're not surprised?" Camie asked trying to fit nicely in the room with her huge ass and tail.

"No I foresaw this." Sharley smiled "I'm not surprised by your size at all."

Sharley looked over her former pupil, her eyes locking on to Camie's large bust and belly. Camie was a little surprised to see her boss looking at her like this, her cheeks dusting red with a blush. Nami on the other hand loved the attention, her rubbed her belly a bit to make it jiggle around like waves in a pond, Sharley smirked a bit at this.

"So you're a fortune teller?" Nami asked her.

"Yes." Sharley nodded "I can see the future, and I've never been wrong."

"So, do you know what's coming?" Nami asked.

"Of course,." Sharley said "You're going to offer me a position in your crew and make me bulk up. I've mentally prepared for this."

"Good then let's do it." Nami smiled.

"Actually, first how about I read your future." Sharley smiled raising up her orb.

"Alright." Nami smiled.

Sharley hummed and closed her eyes while holding her magic orb.

"What do you see?" Camie asked.

"I see an island chain…" she hummed "Wait know they're not islands their women…they're you. You're as large as an island, I see Nami, and you Camie and others in your crew, all of you massive in size. You're totally immobile you've grown into islands, women living on you, all sorts of women, normal humans, sea folk, minks and more."

"I like the sound of that." Nami laughed patting her belly "I knew I wasn't anywhere close to big enough right now. I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"Yes, it was certainly a sight to see." Sharley sighed placing her orb down next to her.

"So are you ready?" Nami asked.

"Yes, no point is delaying the inevitable." Sharley fixed her hair.

"MWWWHAA!" Nami kissed Sharley forcefully.

"HMM!" the woman moaned as her breasts started to get larger and her belly puffing up "I didn't think it…would be this intense!"

Sharley started to grow before Camie and Nami, her belly grew rounder and flabbier as her sweatshirt like top slowly ripped off, her fat tits spilling free as her face filled out. Sharley was getting big, borderline huge as her hips and tail thickened and widened with fat. Sharley moaned more and more as she finally slowed down, her body surpassing even Camie's in size.

"Wow!" the younger mermaid gasped.

"Ouf." Sharley groaned trying to sit up.

"So how do you feel?" Nami asked.

Sharley moaned a soft hum "This will take some adjusting, my body feels heavy and bloated but I'll get used to it in time. But I'm hungry and horny."

"We can help you out with that." Nami smirked "Right Camie."

"Sure!" the other mermaid smiled.

The other two fatties got close to Sharley kissing her, rubbing her belly and making sure the Madam was happy. Nami kissed her again, their fat faces pressing together as Camie went low and pushed Sharley's new belly out of the way and eating her mentor's pussy.

Sharley was feeling right at home, moaning into her kiss with Nami as Camie pleasured her, her hand reaching around to rub Nami's huge ass.

"I think I'm going to like spending time with you." She laughed.

"Good." Nami smirked back "I'll love using those fortune powers of yours, you're Inner Circle bound already."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Mermaid Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hey Robin." I waddled over to the sleeping fatty.

We had recently finished up a big party with the new mermaid members of my crew. I had Nojiko turn us back into humans so we could enjoy the different style of mermaid and human, holy cow those mermaids now how to please a girl, Ishilly and Sharley especially those two have a lot of potential. But all good parties have to end sometime and now everyone was a tangles mess of bodies and fat trying to get a little sleep, well except for me.

"SNORE!" my right-hand girl snorted and hummed in her sleep, her big body jiggling softly in response to the vibrations.

"Come on get up." I groaned.

"HMPH!" Robin snorted a bit and finally awaked "What is it Nami?"

"Vivi and I are going out looking for a midnight snack." I smirked "Wanna tag along?"

"It'll be fun." Vivi laughed

"Sounds like fun." Robin smiled "HMPH-GRR!"

Robin grunted and groaned as she used her powers to pull herself back to her feet.

"So, where too?" Robin asked scratching her huge ass as she started to fully wake up.

"I don't know." I waddled off "We'll figure something out once we see it."

The three of us waddled around Fishman Island, it was late and no one was really around so we didn't need any disguises we were free to let it all hang out, in my case all 5150 pounds of me. I was the heaviest in the crew by far, after me the Inner Circle ranged from 4000 to about 4750, regular members were around 3000 and new members, like the mermaids, were just about 1000.

Vivi, Robin and I waddled around for a bit we were looking for anything to eat but nothing was coming up.

"Look at that castle." Vivi smirked "I bet they have a storeroom full of delicious things we can help ourselves too."

"I like the way you think." I smirked back as we headed towards the castle.

"Going to a castle." Vivi laughed "It takes me back, when I was one."

"Are you upset about that?" I asked.

"Hell no." Vivi laughed slapping her huge belly "I'd never want to go back to being some skinny little princess up in the castle having to be polite and formal no way. Like this I can be free, a huge fat slob, burping when I want, eating everything I want, fucking whatever I want and more."

"That's the spirit." I smirked slapping her ass as we approached the castle gate "Shit it's locked."

"Leave it to me." Vivi said touching the padlock.

The lock hardened into a pretzel and Vivi snapped it off.

"It's open." She smirked eating the lock and pushing through the gate.

The three of us waddled into the castle, we were looking for the storage room and trying to avoid the guards at the same time, this castle was huge and finding any food was actually proving difficult, but then I found something even better.

"Wow." I awed.

"Huge." Robin added.

"So cute." Vivi blushed.

"Umm…hello." The giant mermaid blushed "Who are you?"

"I'm Nami, that's Robin and that's Vivi, you are?" I asked.

"Shirahosi." She said in a quiet voice "Princess Shirahosi."

_A princess…_

"Well it's nice to meet you Princess."

"You're humans right?" she asked "I've never met any humans before."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too." Robin smiled.

Shirahosi was cute, giant sexy body, long pink hair and fish tail, she was pretty for someone who was thin.

The princess was curious about the world, apparently, she didn't get out much. She asked us about the surface, the world and all sorts of things.

"You're very big." Shirahosi said "Are all humans this big?"

"Not really." I said patting my huge belly "This is mostly a look me and my crew keep, but I'd like for all women to look like this one day."

"Wow, what's it like to be so big?" Shirahosi asked.

"Hmph." I smirked internally "How about I show you with my Fat-Fat powers."

"Oh, okay." The naïve princess smiled.

"Come here." I held my big flabby arms up "Gimme a big kiss."

Shirahosi leaned down and I gave her huge lips a big kiss.

"HMM!" she gasped "I fell…funny."

"Don't worry." Robin told her "Just let it happen."

"OHHAAA!" Shirahosi moaned as her already giant body began to change.

Fat packed on to the curvy princess, her already ample bust ballooning into ships like orbs, her smooth belly jiggled and expanded with fat, her young face filled out and matured into a round multi-chin look as her fish tail thickened, her hips widened and her ass grew fat as well. Soon Shirahosi had gone from giant curvy princess to a huge whale of a mermaid.

"HMM!" Shirahosi moaned as she adjusted to her new body "WAHH!"

She suddenly started to sob.

"Oh dear." Robin gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Do you not like it?"

"No it's fine." She sniffled "But I'm hungry, so hungry, and warm all over!"

"It's okay don't cry." Vivi said acting quickly so the guards wouldn't come "I'll make you some food."

Vivi waddled over and rubbed her hands all over Shirahosi's bed, the large piece of furniture slowly crisping until it had morphed into a huge juicy roast beef.

" **MMM!"** Shirahosi wasted no time picking up the bed and starting to rip into it with her teeth, her body was starving and she was going to feed it.

I was stunned, that huge bed could have fed me for a day but here was Shirahosi finishing it in just minutes.

"NO!" Shirahosi whined "I'm still hungry."

"My someone of her size must have quite the appetite." Robin smirked as Vivi turned more and more things into food for Shirahosi to devour.

"Careful Vivi don't let your powers get out of control who knows what you'll turn into food." I warned, but as I said that I smelt something powerful and sweet.

I looked and saw the walls crisp into cookies, the molding turn to sugar, everything becoming candy, I knew what was happening and told Vivi and Robin we had to get out now as Shirahosi started ripping down walls to eat.

We got outside and saw that the whole castle had been turned into a huge gingerbread house, sugar and cookies spread all over it. We weren't the only ones fleeing as Shirahosi burst out of a wall, snapping off a high tower to munch on. The Mermaid just sat there and devoured her whole castle.

"Hmmm…" she patted her belly as she finally had nothing left "Full…Oh?"

I heard a small gurgle in Shirahosi's belly and saw her eyes go wide.

" **BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

I felt my whole body shake with vibrations as Shirahosi let out a belch that lasted nearly thirty seconds, the whole island shook from it, like an earthquake. Finally Shirahosi was quite, her huge whale of a body the only thing left where the castle had been.

"Incredible." Robin gasped.

"Fucking awesome." I laughed.

"Uhh Nami." I heard Vivi sound distressed.

"What?"

I looked around and then saw we were surrounded by guards, no one was very happy I had fattened up the Princess and then let her eat the castle. My crew was ordered off Fishman Island, and Shirahosi with us, exiled for her crime, I told her not to worry, she'd be even happier with us on Fatty Lily as a pirate.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Ain and Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been about a week since Nami and the others had arrived back at Fatty Lily after the incident on Fishman Island. Today the Inner Circle was welcoming Sharley into their fold, the mermaid now a member of the elite and Nami was loving her, she was fitting in, eating and fucking like an animal all day long.

Sharley was happy to be allowed into the Inner Circle, free to feed and fuck like an animal. Most of the Inner Circle needed to be animals if they wanted to move, they barely had the energy to carry around their fat bodies, Nami, Robin and Vivi had used up their strength back on Fishman Island. Nami didn't mind them being immobile at least not while on the island since the amazons could feed them all. The basic grunts of the island were just chubby, Nami only blessed certain Amazons with her kiss, the others had to do it the hard way, that was her rule. During their feeding Nami and the others would eat like beasts, the grunts amazons had to be careful or risk losing a finger or two to their munching maws.

Today the Inner Circle was Hippos, they had a different Animal to be every day of the week. Mondays was Pigs, Tuesdays was Cows, Wednesday was Sharks, Thursday was Elephants, Friday was Hippos, Saturday was Bears and Sunday was free day to be whatever you wanted.

The mermaids had taken up residence in a reef like cove on the shores of Nami's base island although Shirahosi had to go further out given her sheer whale like size.

Nami had recently recruited another new crew member on her way back from Fishman Island, a girl named Lily Enstomach, a tan skinned girl with a Devil Fruit that allowed her to change her own size, in actuality she was a giant who just shrank herself to look human.

Lily practically begged Nami to let her join and seeing the girls eagerness Nami plumped her up nicely, mostly because she liked the idea of a fat giant in the crew.

"NOM! OH SO GOOD!" Lily moaned eating as fast as she could.

"Would you like more?" A servant asked.

"Yes!" she begged.

"I heard that girl was called Lily the Glutton before she joined Nami." Some servants gossiped.

"She certainly eats like one."

"It's so unfair why did she get to join the crew right away, we've been serving Nami for months and we still have to grow without her powers."

**A Few Days Later**

Nami had set back out to see, this time her crew was composed of her usual Inner Circle Posse as well as Conis, Laki, Porche, Bonney, Olive and Whitey.

"So we picked up another drifter." The massive Nami looked down at the cute girl they found "What's you're name?"

The girl was on the shorter side, long blue hair, ample bust and curves plus a cute face.

"Ain." She looked around having to speak over the loud munch's and burps of the Inner Circle "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Nami smirked "But you'll have to pay me back for my generosity yes, how about you work for me now, I'll make you happy and fat. Plus you said oyu had Devil Fruit powers too."

"I fail to really see how this will help." Ain said nervously.

"Why not this is the best life possible." Vivi smirked.

"You won't want to miss out." Hancock laughed.

"Your powers will keep us young forever too." Kaya smiled.

"I still think-WAH!" Ain gasped as Robin used her hands to push Ain into Nami's belly.

"Let's just show her how good it is." Nami planted a kiss on the girl.

"HAAA!" the girl moaned as her breasts tore through her top and her ass ripped apart her skirt, her belly dropping as she rapidly grew to over 900 pounds.

"OHH!" Ain started to finger herself right there "So horny!"

"Bet you're hungry too." Nami laughed as the girl jiggled her body and fucked for her enjoyment.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Punk Hazard

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Morning Nami." Nojiko waddled up to me looking like an elephant, her grey sking jiggling, her sexy trunk flopping around "It's Sunday so it's free day, what do you wanna look like today?"

"Hmm, what's everyone else looking like today?" I asked.

"Let's see I'm an elephant obviously, Robin's looking like a Lion, Hancock wanted to be a snake again, Vivi is a walrus you should see her sexy tusks, Kaya is a big Rhino, Tashigi is a big huggable bear and Sharley is a full-on Shark!"

"A nice selection." I hummed "I think I'll be…a big soft sheep."

"Oh that's an interesting choice." Nojiko leaned against me, our fat smashing together as she kissed me to trigger her powers.

"HMM!" I moaned as my body was covered in white wool and two curved horns grew out of my head "BAAA!"

"You're so soft." Nojiko hummed rubbing against me.

"Thanks." I moaned a bit standing up "Now I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast."

Nojiko and I waddled our way out onto the deck for breakfast. I got caught up with the crew and how their various nights were. It was awesome to see everyone so big and fatty not to mention the sexy animals. Obviously now that I was awake it was time to pig out big time while we waited to arrive at the next island.

"Hmm." I pulled my hefty belly around to settle it on my waist "Is that the island?

I looked forward and saw a huge island, half of it was on fire, and half of it looked cold as ice.

"Weird…"

* * *

**Later**

Things had not gone great since arriving at Punk Hazard, we'd ticked off someone who lived there and now our crew was being seiged by a Harpy woman called Monet oh and not only was she a harpy she controlled the snow with her Devil Fruit power.

"Don't you see." The green haired woman smirked down at me as she flew above us "You're so out of shape you can't even dream of hitting me, no matter how strong those animal enchantments might make you."

"Nojiko." I growled "Gimme something with range."

"Sure." My sister kissed me.

My skin turned a slimy green color as my hands and feet webbed while my face puffed out.

"BLEH!" I turned into a frog and shot my tongue out at Monet.

"Take this!" Hancock show a Love Beam at the same time so we could try and box the girl in.

"HMPH!" Monet turned into snow and easily floated around the attacks.

"You disgusting fat freaks can't even get close." Monet teased flying above us "I know all about your powers, I won't let you lay a single kiss on me."

"Well she can't freeze us since we have all this insulation." Vivi said patting her belly "But how long can we just wait her out."

"She'll weaken eventually." I said "That's when we strike."

Monet continued to fly overhead occasionally throwing snow at us but we only shook it off. Her taunts were just petty, picking on us for our size, or animal looks.

"This is taking too long." Tashigi snapped "Let's fucking get her already!"

"I know." I smirked "We're almost there."

"Oh are you planning something?" Monet smirked flying a little closer to me "I didn't think you dumb animals could do something like that."

"Hmph." I smirked "Well not all of us are animals."

"HYA!" The humans I had brought with us that didn't have Devil Fruit Powers, Conis, Laki, Whitey, and Olive attacked with buckets of sea water, splashing Monet and making her crash, her body forced into its normal non-snow form.

"HMPH!" I slammed my belly on Monet, I felt a little tired from the sea water hitting my belly but it was enough to pin the harpy down "I win."

"HNG!" Monet tried to pull herself free but she was too tired and weak to accomplish such a feat "Let me go, I'm sorry alright! I'll let you leave the island, I'll be nice and won't say anything more!"

"I'm not in the mood to hear you beg." I said wrapping her up in my flabby arms "I'm gonna punish you more than anyone ever before."

I slammed my lips into Monet's and started kissing her to activate my powers, normal I just give people a quick smack on the lips but I was going to town with a full on make out session with her, I refused to break the kiss even after she started getting larger. Monet started to get fatter and fatter in my arms, her breasts grew bigger and started to press against mine, her thin smooth tummy gained rolls of fat and started drooping down while her legs above the knee grew into thick meaty thighs, the lower half still looking thin and bird like.

I made Monet huge, the largest I had ever made anyone with a single kiss, she was fatter than Robin who was second in the crew, heck she was almost as big as me.

"No." Monet groaned as I pushed her back, her fat body jiggling around "I can't move and…ugh what is this feeling I'm starving…and horny!"

"Oh yeah." I laid on top of her and grab her fat belly while I licked her tits "It may take a bit but I'll break you down into a member of this crew, soon you'll be a big fat bird and you're gonna love it."

I managed to briefly stand up and take a few steps forward and smash my huge ass on Monet's face.

"HAAA!" I moaned as the harpy was unable to not lick my sweet cunt.

Everyone in the crew was watching me get eaten out, some were fingering themselves or pleasuring in various ways.

"That's right pay attention." I told the crew as I jiggled on top of Monet "I'll destroy the will of anyone who opposes me!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Baby 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

We hadn't gotten too far off Punk Hazard before a woman named Baby 5 arrived looking for Monet but all I had to do was say I needed her to leave me Monet and she was suddenly love struck, it was actually kinda sad how fast she flipped like that, it just made me want to take care of her.

She seemed pretty impressed with the sheer size of my crew, she even had some interesting powers that let her turn into any weapon she imagined. I knew there was potential in this girl.

"You're still gonna be stubborn huh?" I smirked at Monet.

The fat green woman was still refusing to give in to me, but at this point she was stuck, too big and fat to move but she just wouldn't stop fighting back.

"Just fix me." She begged "Please~"

"No can do." I laughed patting my belly "You're gonna be big and fat forever, Ain will keep us young and Vivi will keep our food stores high."

"HNGH!" Monet groaned.

"Hmph, you look so pathetic now Monet." Baby 5 teased.

"Shut up." The snow woman wheezed.

I let Baby 5 have her fun teasing Monet while I, in shark form, shoved food into my face to fatten up and fill my belly.

"Being around all these women is so freeing." Baby 5 told me.

"Then how about you join us." I smiled "I think there's a spot with my inner circle for a fighter like you, does that sound fair?"

I looked to the rest of my crew who were stuffing their faces, they all snarled and burped yes or that they didn't care.

"Seems good to me." I licked my sharp shark teeth "Come here."

I started making out with Baby 5, the woman ballooning and growing in my arms, her tits sagging and fattening up as her belly ripped free of her shirt and her ass wobbled free of it's skirt. Her thighs became thick and her calves round and trunk like.

"UGH!" she leaned back out of the kiss, her face rounding up with size "Ouf."

"Eat up." I pointed at the food.

"NOM!" Baby 5 quickly started pigging out while I looked and smirked at Monet.

"What do you want with me." Monet groaned as I started rubbing her belly.

"I want to break you." I laughed "I'm going to turn you into a fat whore like the rest of us whether you like it or not."

I pushed Monet onto her back where she struggled like a flipped turtle, I shoved my head between her thighs and started munching on her muff and eating her out.

"OHHHH!" Baby 5 moaned as Robin and Vivi started teasing and playing with the new fatty.

"Yes." I smirked while eating out my names "My crew's getting sexier by the day."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	37. Dressrosa

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I sat in the Inner Circle hub on Fatty Lily watching my crew eat and feast, right now we were all humans but I figured we'd animal up in a bit, I hadn't really thought back to how we were at the start but as I napped her with my thoughts I couldn't help but think about the crew and the state of us all since we joined.

The first to draw my attention was my sister, Nojiko. I was so proud of my sister for how much she had grown and how much she loved her powers, the size of her body always turned me on, her big belly and round tits, even her beast like attitude was a turn on, I couldn't help but wonder a bit what Bellemere would think of the two of us now.

"OHH!" Nojiko moaned and rubbed her tits as she was licked all over by her Amazon lovers.

_I better make sure to get a piece of that for myself later_

The next girl was Kaya, the blonde was no longer the shy lonely girl she had been when we first met, now she was a large bulbous fat woman who spent her days eating in fucking with all her friends.

Third was one of the more surprising girls, Tashigi, the former marine had let herself go and now was a fat brutish slob of a woman.

"BURRP" she belched loudly before going back to pigging out.

Tashigi had become a bad girl and I loved it, she was someone else who I just wanted to shove their big ass in my face and let me go to town.

Next was Vivi and oh had she fallen. I loved having Vivi around, not only was she fun to be with she was sexy, fat and her powers meant we could eat as much food as we wanted to get as big as we wanted. I loved how Vivi had given up any attempt to be princess like and was now liberated to burp, fuck and be as much of a degenerate as she wanted.

Nearby the princess was one of my favorites, Robin, a woman nearly equal to me in terms of girth, she was fat and she loved it…so did I. Robin was perfect for me, both in size and powers the way she'd feed me and encourage me to get bigger, I loved spending time with her, she was one of the few I didn't mind being close to equal with.

The other was Hancock, and oh how the mighty have fallen. The former most beautiful woman in the world was now a giant fatty who only burned for my love. I loved watching the former curvy queen becoming bigger and fatter by the day, acting like a general slob and burping at her own leisure.

_Maybe I'll have a three way with her and Robin later?_

After them came Sharley, the happy and obese mermaid fitting in well with the crew. I enjoyed my time with her and was pretty proud to see her letting it all hand out, being fat and burping, she was great in bed too.

Lastly in the Inner Circle was Baby 5, the most recent addition fitting in right away. She quickly adapted to her new body and even used her Devil Fruit powers to occasionally turn herself into food machine weapons, gravy guns and icing blasters, all fun little attachments for people to suck on.

_Still maybe in Inner Circle could use more members, there are plenty of great prospects in the crew._

I thought about the rest of the crew and who may be qualified to join us in the Inner Circle soon. First there was Alvida, she had been around for a while and her smooth soft fat body was more than appealing to most. I thought about Valentine too, we'd need her powers to make it so the ship didn't sink under the tons of food we packed in the hold, not to mention out own huge bodies and even with Nojiko's animal powers eventually we'll all become immobile and then we'll need her powers.

Paula came to mind, her spiky body made her one of the best fucks in the crew, she was like a living dildo the way she could point and poke deep within someone. Kalifa came up too, her powers to keep us clean and fresh were useful too.

Even Hina could be useful since she could tie up those annoying women who didn't want to play nice. In retrospect it would have been great to have her when we captured Monet it had been such a work out to catch the snow woman, I was worried I'd lose weight!

Then there was Perona, the girl had been gunning for an Inner Circle seat for weeks now. She certainly had her uses, mostly those cute little ghosts she could summon were certainly useful, they could feed us and we didn't have to worry about accidentally biting their fingers.

Camie was a good option too, she was already running her own harem of obese mermaids. I swear Camie was so big you'd think she was a whale type mermaid. Shakky was a potential join up too, even if she smoked a little too much.

"Hmm." I tapped my chin "Then there's Bonny and Ain, they have similar powers but there was really only room for one of them. It'd probably be Bonny, she's the only one with a black hole of a belly like me."

I shivered a bit and rubbed my belly, I was just getting so aroused I couldn't wait to add more girls to my sexy crew.

I smirked to myself and looked over at Monet, the harpy had finally broken to me and was pigging out, shoving pie into her mouth, she was able to get her arms and legs back but sometimes I missed her bird looks. I loved Monet's body too, she was big and fat like me, so sexy and huge.

"Nojiko." I smiled at my sister while rubbing my belly "Can you make Monet a bird for me?"

"Hmm." My sister chewed and nodded "Sure."

"Huh?" Monet gasped as Nojiko blew her a kiss "OHH!"

Monet began to change, her body covered in green plumage, her legs returned to their bird like form and her arms morphed into wings as her face pulled out into a beak and bird face.

"CAW!" she stood up and jiggled about.

"Nice!" I spanked the bird and made her start to eat me out "OHH! Fuck all that other stuff you're in the Inner Circle now Monet."

* * *

**Later**

**NO POV**

A few days later the crew went to Dressrosa, a place where Baby 5 and Monet had worked under a Warlord of the Sea. This place was dangerous, people with the power to turn you into living toys, heck the whole country was basically enslaved. Nami felt kinda bad for them and knew she had to at least try and help somehow.

They split into two groups and used Kaya's powers to hid themselves. Nami left the other group only one rule, bring back anyone who we should grow.

Nami's group, which consisted of herself, Tashigi, Monet and Vivi came across a large stage with a woman dancing on it. They snacked a little on some street food but managed to hold back their apathies to keep themselves from blowing their cover.

"HMM." Nami licked her shark teeth as she watched the tanned skinned dancer shaking her sexy body on the stage.

The dancer, Viola, had large breasts that shook under her dress as she danced, she had a light sweat going so her tanned skin glowed in the sun.

"I bet she's got a great ass too." Nami smirked.

Nami was unaware that Viola had the powers of the Glare-Glare Fruit, she had magical eyes, eyes that let her see right through Kaya's illusion, she could see Nami, Tashigi, Vivi and Monet for what they really were, obese animals, a shark, a cow, a gator and a bird. She was quite shocked but still finished her dance.

After the Nami and her group headed out, but Viola followed them, wanting to know what strange people were doing sneaking around like this, why were they guised under an illusion and how were they so freakish and animal like.

But that was thrust from her mind right away when Tashigi grabbed her and yanked her into a portal, Viola suddenly surrounded by the four fatties, still in their disguises.

"Why are you following us?" Nami glared before smirking "You can see the real us can't you."

"Yes, it's my powers." Viola glared "I see you for what you are, I can see anything with my eyes.

"Sounds useful." Nami dispelled her illusion and licked her lips "Could be trouble if you're on the wrong side but you'd be a good addition to my crew."

"What are you going to do to me?" Viola gulped.

"Nami's going to free you." Vivi laughed.

"It'll feel very good." Monet chuckled.

"You'll be just like us." Tashigi smirked.

Viola gulped again, she was trapped with no way out of this situation, resigned to her own fate she merely sighed.

"I just have a request, please save this kingdom." Viola frowned.

"I really don't wanna do too much work, how should I do it the easy way?" Nami said scratching her fat ass.

"All you'd have to do is take you the girl named Sugar, the others will be able to do the rest for you." Viola explained.

"Monet?" Nami looked to the bird for advice.

"Sugar is my sister, the one who turns people into toys." Monet explained "You're similar her powers require touch too, although hers come from the hands not the lips. I'll try my best to get her to let her guard down and then you use your powers on her, that should incapacitate her. I wonder if you using your powers will break the part of her Fruit that keeps her from ageing, she's really 21 but doesn't look like even a teenager."

"I'll see what I can do." Nami patted her belly "But if Miss Viola here really wants my help…she needs to join us."

"What do I have to do?" the dancer princess frowned.

"Gimme a big kiss." Nami held out her flabby arms.

"I've…never kissed a woman before." Viola blushed.

"Trust me you'll enjoy it." Nami smiled placing her thick hands on Viola's face "Now pucker up."

"HMM!" Viola gasped as Nami started to softly kiss her.

Viola moaned into the kiss as she started to grow. Her dress pulled tight as her bust ballooned up in size, the bottom stretching back as her ass started to grown. Viola's dress started to split and tear as she became too much to hold back.

"HAAOOOHHH!" Viola as her tits blew the front of her dress off and jiggled around "HNGH!

Viola groaned a little more as her belly sagged, her face filled out and she gained a double chin.

"Ha…ha…" Viola panted deeply "Oh my wow."

Viola was pleasantly surprised by her body but there was a new issue.

"Hmm." She rubbed her breasts "So horny."

"Oh this is my favorite part." Nami smirked rubbing Viola's belly while kissing her nipples.

The others weren't getting left behind, Tashigi started to make out with the new fatty while Vivi helped Nami suck her tits and Monet started to eat the girl out.

"This is incredible!" Viola moaned "But…I'm so hungry too."

"Don't worry, we'll get a bite in a bit." Nami said using her shark teeth to sexily bite Viola's juicy ass.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Grow Up- Sugar

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** "Ha…ha…" Viola panted, her triple chine heaving as she waddled after Nami and the others "Slow down…can't keep up."

Viola was still adjusting to her new obese body and unlike the others she didn't have the animal strength to carry all this around easily. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about this new look, her now giant tits stood out noticeable and she didn't feel bad, plus if she wanted to lose the weight she'd have to work and that seemed like a huge struggle she didn't feel terrible, maybe she'd grow used to it soon enough.

Viola looked forward and saw Nami and Monet leading the back a bit waddling forward. She took a second to take note of all the animals, Shark Nami and her fat grey ass and sexy tail, bird Monet with all her green feathers, with them were Vivi and Tashigi, the alligator looking scaly and green while the bovine marine had a big pink udder that nearly dragged on the ground as she walked.

Viola found herself aroused by these sights and she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the crew looked like.

The team soon arrived in the underground and met up with the others, Nojiko who looked like a pig, Robin who looked like a soft bear, Hancock who looked like a snake, Kaya who looked like a gorilla, and Sharley who was a shark like Nami, with them was a very fat but still human Baby 5.

"Looks like you got someone sexy." Nojiko snorted "Hey there."

The girls all introduced themselves to Viola and once more the girl found herself feeling a desire to become big and sexy…and an animal.

"So what's the plan?" Nami grumbled scratching her ass.

"I can distract Sugar." Monet explained "While I'm doing that Nami can sneak up behind and get her."

"How are you going to do something like that, your sister won't believe you are who you say if you waddle up as a fat bird."

"I'll use my snow powers to make myself look thin." Monet explained.

"HMM." Nami frowned.

"Don't worry it will only be for a bit." Monet giggled patting her jiggling belly "Then I'll retake this form, I don't want to look thin either but I'll do what I must."

"HMM!" Nami hugged Monet their fat bodies smashing together "I trust you, but your one of us and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm happy to have you all loving me too, and I want the same for my beloved sister." Monet changed her appearance to that of her old thin body with a lab coat "Wish me luck."

In the center of the port Sugar was snacking on her bowl of grapes, bored out of her little mind.

"Hmm?" the girl put her hands up as she felt someone approach only to drop them upon seeing the face "Monet!"

"Hello." Monet happily hugged her precious little sister.

"I was worried about you." Sugar smiled "I'm happy you're here."

"Yes, me too." Monet smiled looking up to check if Nami was sneaking in.

"What are you looking for?" Sugar asked.

"Oh it's nothing, here I learned some new tricks while I was away, would you like to see?" Monet asked.

"Sure!" Sugar nodded.

As Monet distracted Sugar with conversation and hand snow sculptures Nami waddled closer, as silently and quickly as she could manage.

"Want to see something even more amazing?" Monet smiled as Nami got right near Sugar.

"Hmm?" Sugar tilted her head.

"HMM!" Monet removed her snow transformation and revealed her obese fat bird appearance.

"What the heck?!" Sugar yelped as Monet trapped her in a snow wall "What happened, how did you do that? Let me go!"

"Don't be scared." Monet smiled "Things have changed, I have a nice big happy family, and by big I mean BIG."

"What are you even saying?"

Monet turned Sugar around to show her the giant fat shark Nami standing there jiggling, panting from the rough walk she just made.

"Who the hell is this freak?!" Sugar snapped "A fishman?"

"No, I'm the Captain of the sexy Fat Beast Pirates." Nami rubbed her belly "Lovers of Food, Fat and Fucking. We're always looking for new members…and on the recommendation of Monet you're next and I promised Viola I'd take care of you too."

The rest of the crew waddled into view, Sugar astounded by the fat animals, and the obese ladies of Baby 5 and Viola.

"Don't worry." Nami waddled up to Sugar "You'll enjoy this."

Nami forcefully kissed the young-looking woman, moaning in satisfaction…but at first nothing happened.

"Is something wrong Nami?" Monet asked with a hint of worry.

"It takes time." Nami smiled.

"HMM!" Sugar groaned.

The girls body started growing more adult like, her legs grew long and sexy, her hair grew out and her body developed slight womanly curves reminiscent of a skinnier Monet.

"Whoa!" Sugar gasped "I look…older! HMMM!

Sugar moaned again as her body began to fatten up, her new breasts ballooned in size as her tight dress ripped off and her fat spilled free, her ass and belly jiggling nicely, she was still only somewhat chubby, nowhere near the size of the others but still fairly large.

"What is this." Sugar grabbed her chubby face with her thick fingers "Wow! Oh what's this weird feeling?"

The older women all grinned as the girl experienced her first state of arousal.

"Don't worry." Monet smiled patting her sister's rump "We'll have a new life now, and our new family will teach you so many fun things, we'll show you something amazing on the ship."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Rebecca and Koala

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hm." I smirked a bit, we had successfully escaped Dressrosa and arrived back at Fatty Lily, but not without two interesting stowaways.

One was a girl named Rebecca, a gladiator with long pink hair, and the other was Koala, a revolutionary girl, and now they were both on my ship…which made them mine. They weren't getting away, so I could take my time with them.

"Everyone." I patted my big soft belly "I've made a decision, whatever animal you are now, that's your new permeant animal, no more changing by the day, it's too much of a hassle."

I was a shark and it suited me perfectly, the powerful jaws to just gobble up food, the hunger I had developed in this form was something I never wanted to lose, Sharley, who was also a shark mermaid, and I had gotten even closer in these forms. The only difference between us was that I was grey and she was a dark blue color. Speaking of my fellow shark she was behind me, her sharp teeth digging into my huge soft rump.

"OH MONET!" I heard Sugar scream.

I saw the big green bird with her beak in her sister's pussy. For the last few hours Monet had been showing her sister the ropes of being an adult, the two constantly having sex, making love, eating and being fat sluts together. Sugar had never known being adult could be this good, or being this big, but if Monet loved it, she would too.

Next I saw Vivi sitting on her fat scaly ass, the woman now having taken up the role of an alligator. The way the former princess would just gobble up food was so sexy, she was quickly becoming one of the fattest. Of course Nami was the fattest but Nojiko, Robin, Hancock and Monet were up their with her, Vivi following close behind and filled with the desire to be as big as her Captain.

"Don't worry Nami I'm gonna keep getting bigger." Vivi smirked when she saw me looking "BURRPPP!"

"Good to know." I laughed as Sharley ate me out from behind.

"Well I'm gonna get huge too!" Tashigi huffed plopping her fat cow ass down near me.

"Of course, you'll be a perfect big cow." I laughed patting her juicy udder.

"MOOO~" Tashigi moaned as I rubbed her sensitive sac.

"OINK!" My sister waddled over and suddenly started sucking on one of the nipples Tashigi had, making the cow moan more.

"You enjoy being a pig don't ya sis." I laughed.

"Of course." She squealed "Makes me even more hungry."

"That's what I like to hear, remember when you and I were only like 500 pounds!" I laughed spanking her pink ass "I can't believe we were that small, I can't wait to look back and think we were once as small as we are now!"

"SQUEE!" Nojiko laughed and oinked while resting on all fours and sucking on Tashigi.

"Are we having a party over here?" Robin smirked sitting next to me, her furry bear body jiggling happily.

"Allow us to join." Hancock slithered over as a snake, accompanying her was Marguerite.

"Oh aren't you looking bigger than ever." I told Hancock's apprentice.

"I just hope one day you'll allow me to travel with the crew." She blushed with her hands on her huge belly.

All the Amazons on Lily had started to eat and chub up but Marguerite was the only one I personally kissed and made fat.

Next to me Robin and Hancock were the largest, we were women who shouldn't be messed with.

The last animal in my inner circle was Kaya, and she was a fat gorilla, it was a different look but she enjoyed it. Not only was she fat but she was also strong like that too, a wild sexy beast.

Baby 5 was with us, but she was on the smaller side, still stuffing her face to grow and grow.

"That's right Baby 5 keep eating." I smirked as she shoved a burger in her mouth "Keep getting bigger soon you can pick an animal, and really join us."

"Baby 5?" Kaya stomped over "Would you like to have sex?"

"URP?" the girl burped a bit "Sure."

Kaya walked over and quickly shoved her head between the girls thighs to eat her out, at the same time reaching back and slipping a thick finger into the girls asshole to make her moan.

Oh and as for Viola, she's fitting in well, she was on the line about becoming a full fledged member but I think she's come around.

"Viola come here." I told the woman.

"HMPH!" she waddled over "WAH!"

I hugged her, her round face resting on my big tits "Keep that worried look off your face, you're home will be fine, your place is with us now."

"Yes." She sighed and nuzzled into me.

I smirked knowing Viola was looking to stay, to grow bigger and fatter with us, her body growing every day.

"Get on all fours." I told her.

The girl did as I commanded, I spread her thick cheeks and dragged my tongue over her pussy, my sharp teeth digging into her meaty ass while my webbed fingers rubbed her pussy to increase her pleasure.

I looked passed Viola's big ass and saw Koala and Rebecca looking at my sexy fat animals with confusion, now it was time to make sure they knew their place.

"Something wrong?" I smirked at the two.

"Isn't this wrong?" Koala asked "Women don't want this, to be fat, be animals and fuck all day."

"Shahaha!" I laughed with my hands on my belly "Oh but they do, just look at my crew and e all want to be bigger, like islands! You two should embrace this."

"She's right you know." Viola smiled at them while rubbing her own thick thighs "It feels better than you would think."

"What?!" Rebecca gasped at the words of her aunt.

"You two are going to enjoy it, trust us." I grunted standing up and waddling forward, the ground rumbling a bit as my weight stomped down.

"WAH!" Koala gasped as I grabbed her, she reached out for Rebecca "Help!"

"Too Late." I kissed her "MWWAAAHH!"

"HAAA!" Koala screamed as her changes began.

The girl thickened up nicely, her long sleeves split as her arms got tender, buttons flying off her shirt as her tits and belly expanded outward, her skirt was stretching and struggling to contain her ballooning ass and thickening thighs.

"NOO!" Koala moaned as her face got round and the tattered remains of her clothes fell off "I…I'm fat! Why would you do this to me!"

"I told you, this is what all women truly want." I smirked "Sharley, why don't you help her understand?"

"Of course, Captain." She smiled sliding forward.

Koala tried to get away but she was so unused to being that size that she couldn't coordinate her movements and Sharley quickly trapped her.

"HAAA!" Koala moaned as Sharley bit down on the girls thick nipples with her sharp teeth.

I bet trying to waddle away made you extra horny." Sharley said rubbing between Koala's thighs, the revolutionary girl blushing and moaning as she started to get fingered.

"S-Stop…oh…fuck." The girl groaned a bit.

"Now what about the other one?" I smirked "Where'd she try and run off to?"

"I've got her." Robin tossed the girl to be with her Devil Fruit powers.

"Hmph." I caught Rebecca with my huge thick arms "There you are."

"No Please-HMMM!" Rebecca moaned as I kissed her, holding her in a little longer than I did Koala.

The girl moaned as she grew, her armor growing strained on her ballooning breasts and widening thighs. Her belly sagged downward over her armored loins as her face got plumper. Pieces of her chainmail armor started flying off, shot like bullets due to the pressure of holding her fat back.

"HAAA!" She gasped and moaned as her breasts and ass finally broke free, jiggling around happily as her armor fell to pieces.

"Oh no." Rebecca tried covering herself, only to moan upon touching her own body.

"You don't need to hid that sexy body." I smirked at her.

"Aww poor girl." Viola waddled over "You look like you need to destress, how about I help you out."

"Snap out of it." Rebecca begged as the woman approached her.

"Sweetie, there's nothing for me to snap out of." Viola said grabbing the girl into a kiss, their fat bellies and breasts smashing together.

Soon Rebecca was proudly kissing back, giving into the sensations.

"That's it, seems I've got another proud lesbian family in my crew." I smirked grabbing both their thick asses with my sharp hands "SHAHAHA!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	40. Growing Circle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"OM NOM!" I snarled as I dumped a barrel of fish into my mouth, my powerful jaws snapping and spraying fish guts about.

"BURRRP!" I belched tossing the barrel over my shoulder as I finished chowing down.

Ever since we had returned to Fatty Lily the girls and I had been pigging out like champs. I looked at Baby 5, Sugar, Viola, Koala and Rebecca, all of them were finally happy in their new home, still none of them were quite Inner Circle ready.

"Marguerite." I grumbled "Go get Alvida, Valentine, Paula, Kalifa, Hina, Perona, Camie, Bonney and Shakky."

"Okay." She nodded and started struggling to stand up, her body jiggling as she groaned "I'll be as fast as I can."

"No rush." I licked my teeth "Me and my lovers will have a little fun while you're gone."

I watched Margret leave, her titanic ass smacking around.

"You're lucky to have such a loyal servant Hancock." I smirked.

"All my Amazons are special." Hancock hissed "But that girl has a lot of potential."

"I agree." I smirked before looking at my lovers "Hmm…I think I wanna go wild."

"RAAHH!" my Inner circled roared.

Sharley came over to me and the two of us started mashing together. Both of us were making out, out tongues sliding over our sharp teeth as our webbed hands slipped up and explored each other's pussies.

Vivi and Hancock started fucking near us, the snake sliding her long-forked tongue into Vivi's scaly pussy. Robin and Monet were fucking, the two having become good friends, Robin was laying on her big belly while Monet stood behind her, jamming her beak into her pussy.

Kaya and my sister were both with Tashigi, my sister sucking on the cow's udder while Kaya fingered her huge jiggly ass.

Soon the room was filled with the roars and bellows of animals, all the girls turned on and letting it all out. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually Marguerite returned.

"Um excuse me." She mumbled poking my belly.

"RAHH!" I snapped my jaws at her "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry." She shivered.

"Huh?" I shook my head "Sorry…I was just having a little too much shark fun, so how'd it go?"

"It's going to be a bit, they need a little help getting around, they're kinda…huge." She sighed.

"Should have figured." I grumbled "Still I'm happy they've gotten so huge."

One by one they eventually arrived, karted here by the chubby Amazon servants, all of them were massive immobile obese blobs…and fuck they looked good.

"OUF Be careful." Perona, the last to arrive, groaned as the Amazons rolled her off the kart.

"Shahaha." I laughed "Well you ladies have finally arrived."

The nine obese blobs looked over at my Inner Animal Circle and I clearly jealous of our animals forms.

"It's time." I smirked "You're all ready for the next level, Nojiko is going to make you into an animal, anything you want so long as it's not something one of us already is."

"I'm a Great White, Sharley was a Mako shark, so other types of shark are okay." I smiled "Hancock is a Boa Constrictor but other snakes are fine, Vivi is a Gator but we can have a croc is that interests you, Monet is a snowbird and Robin is a black bear but other types of those are fine, same with Kaya being a gorilla, other primates are okay. Tashigi will be our only cow but Nojiko is a standard pig so other types of that are okay. We'll start with you Alvida."

"Sorry for making you wait so long." I rubbed her smooth bulging belly.

"It's fine." She smiled "I'm just happy to finally have made it this high up. Not to mention I'm looking forward to moving again."

"Shahaha." I laughed a bit "Well what do you want to be?"

"I wanna keep this slick smooth body…" Alvida hummed "How about an Eel."

"You got it." Nojiko planted a kiss on her.

"HMMM!" Alvida moaned as her body started changing.

Alvida started to turn a blueish green color, her skin looking smooth and slick as she secreted a little slime. Her mouth pulled out a bit and filled with sharp teeth, her hands became webbed as her thick legs fused into one tail and a long wavy fin grew from the top of her head to the tip of her tail.

"HMMMSSS!" She hummed rubbing her hands over her slimy belly "Wonderful, and I feel even hungrier too."

I waddled my way over to the next girl, Valentine.

"There's one of my favorite gals." I smirked lifting her tits "Your powers are so useful, without you the ship would sink under our sexy weight."

"It's good to be needed." She smiled "It's a good thing you convinced me to join you."

"So what do you want to be?"

"A Crane." She smiled.

"Alright." Nojiko kissed her.

Valentine moaned and her transformation began, her arms and hands morphed into wings, her body was covered in white feathers as her mouth and nose pulled out into a beak and her legs cracked and shifted into long sexy bird legs.

"CAWWW!" she spread her wide wings "This feels amazing."

Next up was Paula, the former Baroque works agents smiling as I waddled up to her.

"Well how has the fat life been treating you?" I asked.

"URP!" she burped and patter her jiggly belly "Really good. I love that you've turned me into such a slob."

"And think of all the asses that you've fucked with your powers." I smirked.

"Hmm." She shivered "Exciting."

"So what animal for you?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she smiled "Porcupine."

"MMMM!" Nojiko kissed her and the woman started to transform.

Paula was covered in soft fur as her hands and feet became paws, her face pulled out into a cute snout while her back filled with long sharp pointed needles, they were thick and looked like they'd be great to scratch your back on.

"You're next." I smiled heading over to Kalifa "We'll need your soap powers to clean us up."

"Leave it to me." She smiled "And make me a sheep."

"Right." Nojiko kissed her.

Kalifa moaned and started to transform, her face pulled out in a cute fashion as her head grew two round curved horns, her hands and feet morphed into hooves while her body became covered in soft fluffy white wool.

"So warm." I hugged her before moving on to Hina "Well, what about you?"

"Pick something good." Tashigi smirked at her.

"Who would have thought you'd turn into that." Hina blushed.

"You have a problem with it?" Tashigi huffed.

"No." Hina blushed.

"All that matters is eating and fucking." Tashigi moaned "So pick something sexy MOO!"

"Okay I'm ready." Hina sighed "Make me a Baboon."

"Oh sexy." Nojiko kissed her.

"HMM!" Hina moaned as her body was covered in fur.

Her face devolved and looked more primitive as the fur spread around her body, stopping at her ass where the sky dyed a bright red, the rump jiggling with excitement.

"Yeah that's sexy." Tashigi laughed.

"Well you look Happy." I waddled over to the obsess Perona."

Thanks BURP!" she smirked "I've wanted this for so long, it's like a dream come true."

"You'll be extra useful with your ghosts feeding us, now we won't have to slow down to avoid biting off someone's fingers." I laughed "So what do you want to be sexy?"

"Gimme something spooky." Perona laughed.

"I know just the thing." Nojiko kissed her.

Perona moaned as she started changing, her body was covered in smooth scales, her hands and feet webbing as she gained a mouth full of sharp teeth. A long fin grew on her back and then a strange antenna grew out of her forehead, a little light popping up at the tip.

"I'm…an Angler Fish?!" Perona hummed "Hmm…this is pretty cool."

Next was Camie, my first Mermaid.

"I happy you asked me to be a member." Camie smiled.

"I'm happy too." Sharley waddled over "I'm ready for another slob of a mermaid to join me up at this level."

"You've changed a lot too Madam Sharley." Camie giggled.

"Once I saw this in my future I was happy to accept it." She smiled.

"What should I become…" Camie smiled "You know I always thought the Whale Fishmen were sexy, make me a huge whale!"

"MMWHA!" Nojiko kissed her.

"OHHH!" Camie moaned as she started changing.

Her skin and tail turned a deep blue color as her face grew wider and overall her body grew even larger, she wasn't Shirahosi sized but she was a huge woman.

"WAHHHH!" she let out a deep bellow "Ouf…I didn't think I'd be so…big."

"You look good." I patted her tail.

"HMM!" she moaned in a deep voice.

Next up on the list was Bonney.

"You're looking good." I slapped her belly.

"Thanks, it's good to be big, still I wish my powers were a little more useful to you." She said "They only make us look young, they don't stop us from getting old."

"Don't worry Ain can take care of that." I laughed "So what animal for you?"

"You're sisters sexy, make me a Warthog to match." Bonney smirked.

Nojiko kissed her and the girl moaned as she changed, her body was covered in brown fur as her butt grew a small tail. She gained hooves and her mouth was pried open by two new tusks.

"HMPH!" she snorted "Feels great."

"Last but not least." I patted Shakky ass "How's the fat life been?"

"BURP!" she belched a bit "Good, it's different but I like it, I'm enjoying the fun in this life although being immobile isn't that fun, having to get rolled in was kinda embarrassing."

"So what do you want to be?" I asked.

"I've thought long and hard…and I wanna be a Walrus."

"MWWHA!" Nojiko kissed her.

Shakky moaned as her body became blubbery, her face gained whiskers as her skin turned a darker brown and her arms became flippers. Her mouth grew two long sexy tusks and soon she was a sexy blubbery Walrus.

"WAH!" she moaned "That's good."

"Good." I smiled "Welcome to the next level ladies."

They all answered with an array of animal cries.

_This is great._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Jackpot

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

The crew and I had just finished up a fun trip to Grand Tesoro, you wouldn't believe what we did to the buffet. We even one some money…but the real reward was the four women we captured. The first was an old Rival of mine, Carina, then we had the Lucky Woman Baccarat and two sexy showgirls Bit and Lepre. Bit had short auburn hair and Lepre had long wavy blond hair. The four were of course shocked by our appearance as obese animals.

"SHAHAHA!" I laughed jiggling around as I stuffed my face, the four watching me in horror "Like what you see, you'll be joining soon."

"What?!" they all gasped.

"All women will join my crew, they just don't know it yet." I laughed.

"What is it you want." Carina asked.

"I want women to be free!" I stood up and roared "To be fat, obese, sexy slobs!"

"YEAH!" the crew cheered.

"I can't wait to have fun with you." I grabbed the two bunny girls in a fat hug.

"NO!"

"Let us go!" they begged.

"MWHA!" I quickly kissed each other them.

"Let me show you true beauty." I smirked.

"OHH!"

"HAAA!" Both bunny girls moaned as they started growing, their carefully maintained thin bodies starting to thicken up.

Their stockings ripped as their long legs got thicker. Baccarat and Carina watched in horror as their former allies got bigger and bigger, breasts overflowing over their tops, bellies splitting their clothes.

Carina and Baccarat watched in horror as the two women turned into chubby little things, crying at their fat, complaining about being ugly.

"Ah shut up." I growled pushing them into Robin and Monet, the two woman starting to rub the girls "Let those to show you the light."

"OHHH!" Bit moaned as Robin started to rub her paws on the woman's pussy.

"HAAA!" the other moaned as Vivi used her strong jaws to nibble on her tits.

"Much better." I said rubbing my huge belly "Hmph, you're next Carina."

"Nami don't do this!" she begged trying to back away "I'll pay you whatever you want!"

"What I want is for you to be a fat slut." I kissed her.

"NOOOO!" Carina moaned.

Carina started to grow, her little black dress quickly becoming inadequate clothing. Her tits were stretching the top, the choker on her neck snapped as she grew a double chin and her belly was clearly outlined in the dress.

"HAAA!" she gasped as stiches popped and her ass wobbled free.

"Why?!" Carina cried as her new 600 plus pound body jiggled.

"YAWW!" I yawned and scratched my ass, ignoring her questions for a bit "I told you, I'm gonna make everyone fat, no matter what they have to say."

"HISS!" Hancock slithered over and wrapped her thick tail around Carina, her forked tongue flicking the girls chubby cheeks.

"You'll know the wonders of being a fatty before long." I told Carina before turning to Baccarat, the woman shivering with fear "You're next."

"Stay away from me you digesting oversized fish woman!" she yelled.

"Shut up." I growled "You already used your Luck powers to make me take the others first, accept your fate like a grown woman. You're gonna learn to love food and be fat if you want to or not."

I kissed her, the mature red head moaning as her growth started, her large breast ballooning and snapping the straps, her beautiful face growing fuller and fuller as her sexy arms and legs got thick. Her sexy tan skin looked great on her new blubbery body, I made sure this kiss was super charged so she was almost 1000 pounds.

"Grr." She looked at her new jiggly body "I'll make you pay for this."

"Yeah that's what they all say." I smirked sitting on my huge ass as Monet and Shakky started fucking with her, kissing and licking her breasts and belly.

_Another job well done…still there are plenty of sexy ladies out there._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	42. Hanging around

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I was sitting on my big shark ass watching my crew eat and fuck like beasts, with me were Robin, Vivi and Hancock all of us enjoying the sight.

"Everything's perfect." I smirked "so many fat sexy animals."

"The new ones look good too." Robin smiled at me.

Alvida was the first to catch my eye, her legless eel woman had finally started to get a hold of her new body.

"How are you feeling?" I asked the slimy woman.

"Good…but hungry." She groaned a bit.

"We're always hungry." Robin laughed.

"It's part of being a perfectly fat animal." Vivi laughed before pushing some food over to Alvida.

"Just be happy we used Nojiko's powers to get like this and didn't need Zoan Devil Fruits." Robin laughed "Otherwise some of us wouldn't be able to be like this."

"What even happens if you eat two Devil Fruits?" I asked.

"No one knows." Robin shrugged "I've heard it kills you."

"Maybe you just get even more insane powers." Vivi scratched her belly as she watched Valentine and Monet fuck, the two birds singing a song on pleasure together.

"SNORE!" we looked over and saw Paula was snoozing away, her spikey body shaking and jiggling.

"Those spikes are great." Vivi commented "For fucking and scratching, I can't tell you how good it is to rub my scaly ass on those things, really digs into those deep itches."

"She's like a living sex toy." I joked.

Someone else just the opposite of Paula was nearby her, the soft and wooly Kalifa, the sheep having had some of her fur clipped due to the heat, now just her arms, legs and neck were fluffy but she was still soft and huggable all over.

"MOOO!" Tashigi moaned as Hina bent her over and started sucking on her udder, moaning as her mouth filled with the fattening milk.

"Seems those two are as happy as can be." Robin smirked looking at Hina's big red ass.

"As they should be." I said kissing her and rubbing her belly "I gave them what they really needed."

"Of course my Captain." My bear lover kissed me back.

"BBUUUURRRRPPPP!" Our semi romantic moment was cut sharply by a loud belch from nearby.

The sound came from Perona, the angler fish looking happy as she stuffed her face with food.

"You look like you feel good." Vivi laughed.

"I feel great." She laughed "And I'm not stopping yet, I wanna get bigger."

"This is perfect." Hancock hissed.

"And to think you used to hate this." I laughed "You were so bitchy back then."

"Hiss." Hancock smirked rubbing her ass "What I thought was a curse is really quite a blessing."

"MMMM!" I heard a moan next to us.

"And who's my favorite mermaid?" I smirked looking at the massive Camie.

"Good." She groaned "But so sluggish "I'm too huge, it's hard to move."

"Then don't." I smiled "Just rest and relax."

"MMWWWHHAA!" she let out a whale groaned "Okay."

Near her Bonny and Nojiko were pigging out like the animals they were and Shakky was using her tusks to fuck Kaya, the young girl eating her out at the same time.

"Maybe it's time we make some more animals?" Vivi asked me "Baby 5, Sugar, Rebecca, Viola and Koala are all getting pretty big."

"Let's not forget the likes of Conis and Laki." Hancock hissed "I Heard they were huge...and of course Margarite too."

"How can I possibly love all these girls." I pouted.

"I wonder what animals they've become?" Robin laughed.

"Well we could use a lion, a giraffe would be fun and of course more fish like me." I laughed shaking all over.

The ship suddenly stop as we hit something. We looked up and saw a huge elephant just walking around.

"What is that." I asked before growling "And why the fuck is it bigger than me?"

"It's massive, like an island." Valentine noted.

"Get us up there now." I snapped my teeth at her.

"Yes Captain."

Valentine floated us all up to the Elephants back, there were trees up there, it really was a sort of moving islands.

"Kaya put the illusion on us." I said "In case there's a town here."

"Why?" Robin asked "Don't you smell that?"

"Hmm?" I sniffed "Wait this smells like…animals?"

"Let's investigate." Robin waddled off with no protection, the rest of us soon following her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. Zou

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Nami and the crew got to the top of Zou and started to check things out. Kaya was using her powers to make them look slim and clothed but they retained their animal features. They got into town and couldn't believe what they saw, a town of busting animal people walking like humans.

"Hello." A dog woman walked up to Nami "My name's Wanda, never seen y'all around here before."

"Umm we're just a crew of Mink pirates, girls only." Nami said lying to cover for the crew.

"Hmm, alright." Wanda shrugged.

The crew split up to check out the town, Nami touring with Wanda, the crew knew to keep eyes peeled for new recruits.

Nami had Vivi and Kaya with her as they remained with Wanda to get to know each other more. Along with get food too, since Wanda heard the shark, croc, and gorilla's belly growl out loud making them blush and explain the haven't eaten in a while. Which was another lie, but Nami didn't want to scare any animal off if they saw the beasts they truly were.

Hancock, Kalifa, and Shakky explored more and meet Tristan, a sexy squirrel they got to talk with. Unfortunately, they too quickly grew hungry and needed Tristan to show them a place to eat.

Nojiko, Bonny, Valentine, and Monet meet Milky, a reindeer mink that were interested in the group and wanted to know about them too.  
Lastly Paula, Hina, and Tashigi meet Carrot, an excited rabbit that want to explore the world and want to know about the three had been to. They didn't mind tell her but first they told her to show them a place to eat, they'd talk over dinner.

As for Alvida, Sharley, Perona, and Camie. The mink thought of them as Fish people and never meet any one of those before. They four didn't mind tell their own story, while have food of course.

As for Robin, she explored the most and found in a white whale tree and inside there was a red Poneglyph. Even if she was an obese animal that loved to eat and fuck all the time, she still wanted to learn too. She found a Poneglyph and knew were two of the three ancient weapons are. Though never told Nami the they have one of the with them in the former Mermaid princess. Sitting on her fat ass in her disguise she red this one find out it was one that help lead to the path to get to the island that the One Piece is at.

She knew Nami wouldn't care, since they only want to become the fattest animals of all time and get all the women they could get too to join them. Still this could help them out very much too. Make about to make an ally out of one of the Emperors and the only woman of the four Emperors, or maybe they could find the One Piece themselves, and become unstoppable forces.

Nami was enjoying her time with Wanda, the two were getting along great, Nami felt awkward about lying to her, but she was scared that she'd freak the girl out. Nami was feeling like she was starting to fall in love.

As night came Nami was bunking with Wanda, the dog was strangely clingy, she claimed that Mink's just like to snuggle and rub like this, and Wanda was happy to snuggle with Nami.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day the others had a big party with the Minks, a feast of animal proportions, unfortunately their fun was cut short when one of the Beast Pirates, Jack, attacked the island the Minks had their own electric techniques, but Nami and the crew were quick to lend a hand.

So the battle started as Nami teamed with Wanda. Nami was impressed with the sexy dog, while Wanda was impressed with Nami too. Being a shark, Nami was very dangerous most with her teeth, chewing apart weapons and slamming her tail into attackers. As for Nojiko she was going good too, she need to be a pig, but her didn't mind show her devil fruit power to chance partial area of her body to different animals parts. She impressed the Minks, while both shock and anger the Beast Pirate, since her powers were far more better than their artificial fruit powers.

Vivi held her own good too as she was a alligator, so her had a strong tail and her teeth were dangerous too. She couldn't help to laugh to herself how a Princess like her was not nothing more then an anthro animal, but secretly a obesely fat sexual gator too. Robin was giving the Beast Pirate a fight too. With her Devil Fruit she didn't need to move much or get close either. She was happy to have some Mink to protect her just in case.

Hancock was unstoppable, she loved to have some fun act like she used to be before Nami show her the true path to beauty and love. After all this Pirate were unworthy and turn them into shone since even if she was a snake and hiding her true appearance. She was still very sexy and just make her Devil Fruit powers work easy too. Alvida didn't have any problem either. After all her Devil Fruit make her unable to be hurt being so smooth attacks just slipped off her, not to mention she could slam her club around.

Valentine also happy she kelp her umbrella too. Easily allowing for her to use her Powers to flatten fools. Just a bit unhappy to have to look slim again, but she just laughed, enjoying the fun. Monet was unstoppable too, she was the only one with a Logia power being snow. She just enjoys freezing people whole. Still she wasn't being hidden like the other by Kaya, since her can change her body. Just didn't feel good being old appearance again. Still if she couldn't look sexy obese then her turn into her more monster snow form. She grin see the fear this Pirates were getting from her.

Kaya was hold her own too, being a gorilla she was very strong. Let her hidden fat arm could still hit hard. She wasn't much of fighter, but she didn't want her lovers not have her help in this. Same with Sharley too, she not much of a fighter, but didn't want to let out too. Being a shark too, she could hold her own having Minks help her too. Tashigi didn't care being a cow, it just make the Beast Pirate underestimate her, since she still have her sword and was very skilled fighting still too.

Paula was having an easy time. Her spike powers made her dangerous to get close too. She enjoyed the fear the Pirates were getting, since being a Porcupine it was a perfect match for her power. Kalifa was face again a man name Sheepshead. Someone that annoyed Kalifa for have a fake power of a sheep. Still she didn't need to worry, since her power was enjoy to clean the job good and give Sheepshead a taste of her Six Powers moves.

Hina was doing fine too. She might have been a baboon, but her power were still locking all these Pirates up. She didn't want her lover be hurt, since the fat life was perfect, just a bit down she need to hide her obese beauty and her perfect red ass too. Still couldn't be down and still got a lot of lock up to do still. Perona didn't do too much fighting. That were her silly ghost doing make the Beast Pirate become too depressed and losing their will to fight anymore too. She just laughed enjoy how weak and stupid these pirate of mess with the most powerful and sexy women pirate crew of all time.

Camie wasn't a fighter, but she wanted to help. She was being protected by her lovers and the Minks they become so good friend with. She knew after this she needed to train. Still how with an obese giant whale body? Maybe Nami or one of the others knew. Bonney was doing ok, having fun making the Beast Pirate turn into either children or into old men. She wasn't going to let anyone mess with her lovers and the best family she had. Lastly was Shakky she wasn't a fighter either, but knew she need to learn how to work with an obese body too. Think about it she knew about the art of Sumo some, that might help later for non-fighter to be useful later one. For now she just sat and watch like Camie as the Minks and their lovers overwhelm and power the Beast Pirates.

Soon the Beast Pirates were defeated and the Minks victorious, the Minks were once more going to thank their saviors but first Robin had something she wanted to show Nami, she had managed to capture a woman, Ginrummy.

"She looks scared." Nami smirked.

"She can't take our true forms." Robin smirked.

When Kaya dispelled the illusion on the three Ginrummy was face to face with their bestial forms.

"Don't be scared." Nami scratched her huge belly "You'll be like us before you know it."

"HMMMM!" She gasped as Nami forcefully kissed her.

The woman moaned as her body grew and jiggled, her clothes blowing off as she turned into a jiggly fat babe.

"Ugh…hungry.' She groaned.

"Oh no you need to be punished." Nami smirked "No food for one day, no sex either."

Kaya snapped her fingers and the three returned to their illusory appearances of clothed skinny minks.

The three didn't know it but Wanda had been following them, she wasn't sure what she just saw, but she would be talking to Nami about it tonight.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	44. Minks

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After our repelling of Jack's attack force we had a little celebration, the others were enjoying themselves with the minks but I was off looking for Wanda, she'd been acting a little weird.

"Something wrong, why aren't you at the party?" I asked arriving at her place.

"Are you really…you?" she asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I laughed it off.

"I saw what you did to that woman." She told me "I saw you, and you were huge and-."

"It's true." I sighed "I'm just a human who ate the Fat-Fat fruit."

I explained more to Wanda about myself, my powers, my crew and why we hide our bodies. I even told her we had to turn animal like to carry all our fat.

"Why did you help us though?" Wanda asked.

"Because I like you, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I smiled "I thought before I left I'd ask you to come with me and then I'd show you the real me, sorry you had to find out in such a weird way."

"No I understand." Wanda hugged Nami, briefly feeling some of her actually body though the illusion and blushing.

"You don't have to be the only Mink to join, maybe you can find some others to come join us." I giggled.

"I can try and see if Carrot or a few of the others are interested." She said lying down "But I'm tired now…"

"Yeah me to." I laid next to her.

* * *

**A couple Days Later**

We went back to the ship a few days later with some new friends along for the ride, Wanda and Carrot obviously as well as Tristan and Milky the reindeer woman.

"Okay, don't freak out." I told the new girls.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry about it." Wanda assured her "Nami and the others just want to show us what they're really like."

"Kaya take it off." I said.

The girl snapped her fingers and we all began to revert to our true forms as jiggly fat animals.

"It's good to be back." Robin stretched a bit.

"You're telling me." I rubbed my belly "That's the longest we've kept up the illusion."

"Whoa!" Carrot awed at our size "You're huge!"

"Thanks." I smirked and flashed my teeth "Don't freak out now it's normal around here."

"That's normal?" Tristan wondered.

"It's certainly a strange normal." Milky blinked.

"Yeah." I laughed as Robin and Vivi helped fuck and feed Ginrummy who finally gave into desires "We love being free and fun here. So which of you wants to fatten up first?"

The Minks were clearly nervous so Wanda stepped up first.

"I'll go." She walked up and poked my belly "There's nothing to fear, I'm ready Nami."

"Pucker up." I smirked a bit and kissed her, her nose twitching as she kissed back.

I held my hands on her jean clad hips and felt her body growing. I heard her jeans ripping as her ass expanded in my hands, her belly pushing out against mine. Even her breasts were growing and pushing against mine.

Wanda grew and grew till she was nearly as big as I was, ripe and ready for the inner circle.

"Oh." She groaned looking at her fat furry body "This…actually feels quite nice."

"You look even better." I pushed my belly on hers as she sniffed.

"Is that meat?" she asked.

"Of course." I smirked "Help yourself."

Wanda waddled over and started pigging out, her thick ass on display for me.

"Yeah." I licked my lips and growled a bit.

"I wanna go next!" Carrot cheered jumping over to me "Pretty please!"

"Of course you can." I smiled kissing her quickly.

Carrot moaned and started to get bigger, her shorts snapping off as her thighs and butt ballooned in size, her relatively small chest inflated to a nice size.

"This feels good." Carrot giggled shaking her body "But I'm hungry."

"Then eat up." I jokingly handed her the food of her namesake "Now then, are you two ladies ready to join us?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	45. Full Moon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After the trip to Zou The Fatty Beast headed back to Fatty Lily with their new crew, of course now that they were home they were feasting, some in groups, some alone. Their leader Nami had chosen to seclude herself and eat alone for now. No one knew it but Nojiko's powers had been growing, and tonight they were about to learn how, any moment now as the full moon got high in the sky.

"NOM RA NOM!" She snapped her shark jaws shut as she ripped apart whole roast pigs "BUURP! What's with me today I'm starving more than usual."

The clock struck midnight and Nami was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange power.

"RAHH!" she growled feeling her body heat up "W-What…is this?!"

Nami stood up and roared as the Moon's light bathed her body, her teeth sharpened and grew even longer as her claws did the same, her pussy dripped with need and her tail smacked the ground.

"RAAA!" she roared and jiggled "FOOD!"

The beastly acting Nami stomped over to her pile of food and started to ravage it, not wasting any time clearing it out in minutes.

"MORE!" she roared "RAAAH!"

"Nami?" Wanda waddled in, fat and fur jiggling "Are you alright. I think something is wrong with the others-"

"GRR!" the shark growled at her, her eyes looking red "Bring me food or fuck me!"

Wanda saw how horny and hungry Nami looked, she wasn't sure what was wrong but even she could smell the desire on Nami.

"Of course." Wanda nodded.

Nami was on all fours eating her fill and Wanda awed at her big juicy shark ass. Wanda hefted up her thick belly and started to hump Nami, the shark growling as the dog rubbed against her.

"More! MORE!" Nami snarled as Wanda humped her.

"Ha!" Wanda panted as she thrusted and grinded against Nami.

The two fatties jiggled together but Nami wasn't the only one overcome by the moon's light, outside on the island women were roaring as their primal beastly urges came out.

"GRRAA!" Vivi hissed as her alligator body became more reptilian, her scales shinier and her teeth sharper, her belly filling with fish as she dumped them into her mouth "RAAH!"

"OHOKKEE!" Kaya roared as her teeth got larger and more savage while her body hulked up with muscle, her primal gorilla side exploding out under the moon "RAAH!"

Vivi was turning everything around them into food, the Gorilla uprooting trees and eating them as one of her hands started fingering the Gator.

"HGNH!" Hancock groaned as her fangs grew longer and sharper, her claws flaring as she flared her tongue "Hungry…"

"AAH!" the Amazon's serving her ran in fear as she slithered after them.

"Get back here!" Hancock grabbed one of them by the leg "Hiss…"

"Empress!" Marguerite suddenly arrived with a cart of food.

"Hiss." Hancock dropped the woman and went after the less intensive food.

"BAA!" Kalifa bleated as her wool got even fluffier and her horns grew larger and sharper.

"OL!" Shakky moaned as her tusks expanded and her whiskers got fluffier.

The Walrus and sheep moaned together as Shakky started to eat out Kalifa, both moaning.

"What's going on?" Carrot wondered as she walked around, fat ass shaking.

"I don't know, are they okay?" Tristen asked.

"Oink!"

"SNORT!"

The two turned around as Nojiko and Bonney approached, both looking extra hog like as the tackled the two and started eating them out.

"OHHH!" Tristen moaned.

"This feels…HAAA!" Carrot wobbled her soft breasts.

Elsewhere Milky was being accosted by the birds Monet and Valentine, both sporting extra feathers and plumage.

Under the water the fish girls were getting powered up, Alvida got extra slimy, Sharley's teeth grew sharper, Perona even creepier and Angler like and Camie hadn't changed but she was extra horny.

"WAHHH!" The whale mermaid moaned as she was rubbed and kissed by all the other fish, Sharley and Perona licking her nipples as Alvida squirmed around near her pussy.

Up on the shore Robin was hissing in the woods "What is this…it's…RAAH!"

Robin roared as her teeth sharpened and her claws lengthened "RAAOOO!"

The ladies fucked and fed all night long, eventually though the sun came up and they all calmed down, returning to normal, their growths fading away.

"What happened?" Nami groaned waking up from her black out.

"You really don't remember?" Wanda asked licking Nami's breasts "It seemed like all your transformed friends changed like that."

"No…but I feel fantastic." Nami laughed "I think it must have been related to Nojiko's Powers…cool."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	46. Think Back and Growing Circle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**No POV**

Before preparing to sail off once again Nami and the others were having one final feast on Fatty Lily. The rumors of the Full Moon night were still going around but everyone seemed interested in them.

"RAN NAR NOM!" Nami dumped her forth barrel of fish into her mouth, her sharp jaws snapping closed "BURRRP MORE!"

Nami was happy to keep growing, never wanting to go back to her old skinny thief form, she wanted to be huge to be worshipped as a fat goddess the size of an island.

"Here Nami." Nojiko waddled over with another cart of food "Dig in with me sis."

"Sure." Nami smirked as she and her piggy sister went all out.

The two snared and burped, shoving food into their mouths.

"I love this Nami." Nojiko snorted "OINK if only Bell-mere was here with us."

"She'd probably flip from this." Nami laughed taking a bit bite out of a tuna "But then she'd say to do whatever made us happy."

Kaya was watching them, she thought back and was so happy the sisters had whisked her away to this amazing life, she never thought she'd be a gorilla woman but she liked it.

On the coast line Alivda was laying in the wake, her slimy eel body dampened by the water.

"Look at me." She laughed "I'm more like a mermaid than a human. I'm way sexier than when I was a human or when I was skinny, or when I was my old fat self, I'm a real BBW now."

Tashigi and Hina were both happy to be free of their marine pasts, no more rules, no more protocals, just fun, sex and freedom. Tashigi loved her udder and Hina loved milking her and more.

Back in Nami's Palace Vivi waddled over while scratching her scaly belly "Mind if I join you two?"

"Of course not Princess." Nami laughed.

"HMPH" Vivi sat down on her huge ass "Hmm, haven't been called that in a long time."

"Sides…" Vivi scooped up a whole chicken and dropped it into her mouth, crunching bones and all "This life's way more fun than that one."

The girls looked up and saw Valentin fly by, normally she'd be to heavy but her fruit powers made her light enough to sore through the air as an oversized crane.

Nami thought of Paula too, the obese porcupine likely outside scratching against a tree or letting someone fuck her needles like a dildo.

"OH!" Nami moaned a bit as she felt a hand on her ass.

She looked up and saw Robin giggle a bit, the bear waddling into the room to join her lovers.

"Did I surprise you?" she laughed.

"A little." Nami blushed.

Outside Kalifa and Perona were both eating together, they never thought this was the life for them but thankfully Nami had opened their eyes to the stuffing and feeding they could do.

"UGH!" Camie groaned laying in the room near Nami, exhausted by having to walk.

Camie was the largest of the mermaids, mostly due to her whale change. She was huge and sluggish but she loved every second of it and never wanted to be small again.

"Huh?" she looked down to see Shakky on her belly licking her nipples "HMM…"

"You like that?" the walrus asked "you huge island of a woman."

"More…" Camie moaned deeply "HMM!"

Bonney snorted on her own, she used to be a big eater but now that title rightfully belonged to Nami, the captain of the crew able to out eat her any day of the week. Bonney was just happy to get so much delicious food, and in exchange all she had to do was keep people looking young.

"HISS!" Hancock slithered in to Nami's main chamber looking for love.

The giant snake woman had grown used to her new life, pleased that Nami had show her the error of her ways and Hancock's place in her closest harem pleased her. She even liked being a snake, slithering around with no legs was strangely fun. Although she did feel bad that her powers had lost their punch, most people don't find giant fat snakes attractive enough for the Love-Love Fruit to work…but if they only see her as a big fat snake then maybe she should treat them that way and eat them up like a giant snake would. Hancock giggled a bit at the naughty thought but she had to admit…it intrigued her.

Some of Nami's other closest lovers were already present, Sharley was there rubbing her smooth shark mermaid body as she stuffed more food down her gullet. She had been put in charge of managing the fat mermaids and making sure they brought in big hauls of Nami's favorite food, fish.

Monet was there as well, happy to please Nami in any way. The bird had heard rumors more animals would be joining the ranks soon and was looking forward to it.

Outside the Minks were still settling in, Tristan was now officially the crews doctor and Milky her assistant. Through research the two had learned not only does one get fatty with Nami's powers but their bones and organs grow to in an attempt to support them, although the bones usually need to be reinforced by Nojiko's powers after a certain size. Of all the minks Carrot had accepted her new size the most, she loved being big, bouncing around and slamming her huge ass down, she might not be able to jump as high but this booty could still do damage.

Lastly was Nami's favorite Mink, the one who had inserted herself into her closest confidants, Wanda.

"HMM." Wanda licked her chops when she saw Nami's intoxicating ass, it just looked so ready to be humped and licked "Nami, the ones you asked for should be ready now

"Good." Nami smirked a bit, she had her closest lovers here Nojiko, Robin, Vivi, Hancock, Sharley, Monet and Wanda, these eight were the biggest on the crew they were rarely found doing anything but eating or fucking.

Nami groaned standing up slowly "Let's go."

* * *

**Later**

Nami was getting ready to improve eight more members of her crew that had earned it.

"Look at you two ladies." Nami looked at the immobile Conis and Laki "I didn't forget about you girls, I've just been busy eating."

"It shows." Laki laughed a bit seeing how much larger than them Nami was.

"It's fine, you're busy but life is still great." Conis smiled.

"Great, well are you to ready for Nojiko's gift?" She asked.

Both nodded and Nojiko walked up to Conis first, kissing her and making her moan as the changes started. She was covered in feathers as her mouth and nose pulled out into a long beak, her voice pitched a little higher as she became a Swan.

Laki was given little time to process what had happened to her friend before she was kissed. Like Conis her arms became wings and her mouth became a smaller beak as she turned into a dove.

The two new birds were happy, fluffing their feathers and singing tweets. Nami was pleased with their new look as well.

There was another bird after them, Proche was morphed into an obese hummingbird with a long nose like beak and tiny wings.

The next girl took a little more convincing but Hancock had her going.

"Join Usss Marguerite." She hissed "It will be wonderful."

"I know I'm worthy of a spot in the upper levels of the crew." The girl frown "But if I become an animal with you who will look after Fatty Lily?"

"Don't worry leave it to my sisters." Hancock hissed.

Nami had heard of Hancock's two sisters but this was the first time she saw the snake women. They were large, clearly having embraced the island's new lifestyle, they already had snake powers so they were a huge Anaconda and a huge King Cobra.

"We'll keep them all in line." Sandersonia hissed.

"And make sure they keep up with their meal plans." Marigold added.

"Okay." Marguerite nodded and whispered to Nojiko "That's what I want to be."

"OINK Pucker up." The pig smiled.

The overweight blonde moaned as she kissed Nojiko, her body slowly starting to change. She itched and scratched all over as her hair began to fall out and her body twisted and shifted under her skin.

"RNGH RAHH!" the girl groaned and grabbed her head, ripping her skin away as her new snake body sprung free "YESSSS!"

Marguerite was now a large obese rattlesnake.

"HMM, you look perfect." Hancock hissed wrapping her tail around her former aid.

"Assss do you." The blonde said as the two coiled up for sex.

The next on the list was Olive, she hadn't made a big impact on the others but she was big so Nami wanted to reward her with a kiss from Nojiko. She got green and scaly, grew a long thick tail and fauns around her neck and head as she morphed into an Iguana.

"I'm next?" Domino asked "An animal to become…anything dominating and powerful."

"Hmm, I've got an idea." Nojiko smirked "But you'll get even bigger."

"Like I give a crap anymore." She kissed Nojiko "Fuck me up!"

Domino moaned as she grew even larger, her skin turning grey as her nose lengthened into a long thick trunk. Her arms and legs were thick with fat hands and her ears grew flopped.

"BRRAAAAGGG!" she honked in her new elephant form "Now this is what I'm talking about, who wants a whipping?!"

"Right here." Vivi smirked scratching her scaly ass "I'm all yours!"

"Look at you." Nami went over to Sadi, the next girl on her list "Is it safe to have that pitchfork so deep near your ass?"

"HMM!" the woman moaned as Nami jiggled the shaft "It's…OH Fine! Just do something so I can move again!"

Nojiko waddled over and kissed her. Sadi was covered in hard brown and red scales as she grew small horns on her head and tiny spikes on her back, She shifted and moaned as she slowly became a Horned Lizard.

"Wonderful." She pulled her pitchfork free and gave it a lick "So good."

The last girl on Nami's list for today was Whitey Bay,

"What do you want to be?" Nojiko asked.

Whitey looked and saw Nami and Sharley "I wanna be like them."

The girl was quickly transformed into a shark woman, her tail large with a long top fin to indicate she was a thresher shark.

"Not bad." Nami snarled "I love it when people think like me, say Sharley, you up for some fun?"

The Mako Mermaid slapped her tail on her ass and called the other two over. Nami, Sharley and Whitey all started rubbing bellies, licking breasts and snarling. Nami was happy to have more inner circle members and was looking forward to when the next crop was ready.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Poison

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Ugh Uhh…" Nami moaned lying belly up on the deck.

"What's wrong with her?" Nojiko asked "She can't have a tummy ache."

"Perhaps she's been poisoned, she is looking green around the gills." Robin noted "The way she gobbles whole catches of fish I wouldn't be surprised if something in there was no good for her."

"It's never been a problem before." Vivi noted.

"Yes but in these seas you never know what kind of dangerour critters you'll come across." Robin sighed "the problem is without knowing what she ate there's no way to help her not stay sick…or worse."

"Is there a problem over there?"

Another smaller ship pulled alongside the crew's boat, it ties off to them and a woman stepped over to their deck. She was tall, slender with a very feminine body, short pink hair that covered one eye and pink lips. She was wearing a skin tight pink bodysuit that had a few spirals.

The woman introduced herself as Reiju Vinsmoke and listened to the situation about Nami. She didn't mind them being animals or large, she seemed more concerned with the poison.

"You're lucky I'm here." Reiju kneeled before the fat Nami "Leave everything to me."

Reiju leaned down and planted a mouth to mouth CPR like kiss on Nami, but rather than blow into her lungs she was sucking, the poison being drained from Nami's body but this cure wasn't without some drawbacks, with each breath of poison she took in Reiju was growing from kissing Nami's magic lips. Her tight pink suit was groaning and making stretching sounds as her body slowly thickened. Her nipples turned hard and fat, nearly poking through her suit as her belly pushed out, her breasts overflowed and the growth of her ass started to give her a camel toe. Her body was pushing a similar size to that of Nami's closest lovers like Robin, Wanda, Nojiko, Vivi and Hancock. Her skinsuit ripped along the front, allowing her now rolled belly to flop free, tits jiggling softly as well.

"MWHA!" Reiju broke the kiss "Hmm…oh…BURRRRPPP!"

She suddenly opened her mouth and spewed out a toxic purple smog as she belched.

"Oh." Nami sat up "What happened…I feel great."

"That poison was delicious but this has never happened before." Reiju groaned seeing her fat body.

"Even when unconscious Nami's kiss still must have it's power." Robin said "I'm sorry even we didn't know it would work without Nami's conscious application."

"You saved me thanks." Nami smiled "Unfortunately the only way I can really repay you is with a spot on the crew."

"Hmm." Reiju moaned a bit "I mean I can't even walk but you all seem to manage, staying here is probably for the best."

"Great." Nami flashed a toothy smile "You're already big enough so let Nojiko kiss you so you can be an animal like us."

"What do you want to be?" Nami's sister snorted.

"Just keep with my poison theme." Reiju smiled.

"I've got a good idea." Nojiko planted a sloppy kiss on the pinkette.

"OHH!" Reiju moaned as she began to change.

Her body started to get soft almost water like as her skin lightened and turned into a transparent blue gel like casing, her insides melted into a slimy nothingness as the tips of her hair lengthened a bit and gained stinging tips.

"Ohh." The now slime like Reiju hummed as her body wobbled like jello "What am I?"

"A jellyfish." Nojiko snorted.

"You're certainly very jelly like." Nami laughed patting Reiju's belly, the woman jiggling and rippling with momentum.

"This is pretty cool." Reiju stood up and realized she could move her hair like they were controllable tentacles.

"OH!" Nami gasped as Reiju stung her fat ass "HMM…it hurts but…I'm so warm and tingly there."

"Must be some pleasure toxin in these stingers." Reiju had her hair rise up around her "Would you like to play Captain?"

"Hmm." Nami leaned on the railing and shook her fat ass "Anytime-HA!"

Reiju controlled her hair and started stinging and ticking Nami all over, making her nipples hard, her pussy gush with fluids as she was zapped playfully. The Shark captain was a puddle of pleasure before this dominating jelly.

Soon girls were lining up to let Reiju sting and tickle them as much as she wanted, all parties quite pleased.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	48. Taking on an Emperor

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

It was another pretty normal day for us, and by normal I meant we were eating big, getting big and fucking big.

"Here you go Nami." Wanda rolled another barrel of fish over to me.

"Thanks." I ripped the lip open and started dumping fish into my mouth, tearing them apart with my teeth.

I looked on as I ate, checking out my sexy big fat crew.

My fat pig of a sister Nojiko ate like no other, snarfing down food, all six of her big fat tits jiggling around. Even the slightest movement made her wobble and jiggle like she was made of jelly.

One of my favorite girls was Kaya, the former rich woman was now an aggressive gorilla, she'd eat, stuff her face and then touch herself, I loved how free the women on my crew were after turning into animals.

Most women loved their animal forms, Alvida for sure, her slimy eel body was perfect to rub against, and that slime turned you on too.

One of the happiest in this form was of course Tashigi and I loved it too, the way she'd moo and moan, begging you to suck her udder and drink her creamy milk all the time, it was sexy this was the life she was meant to have.

I loved how Vivi had gone from cute royal to obese no manners alligator, one who'd burp and fuck like a beast, talk about a fall from grace, and it was so hot.

Valentine was always a big help, her floating powers making it so the ship didn't sink from all our hefty weight. She was happy to feel useful. Paula too, out best defender with her spikes, but she was also useful for fucking too, rubbing your pussy against them was great, talk about shivers down the spine.

Robin was close to me, just how I liked it. I loved growing fatter with her, lazing around, mashing together and making out. I loved when she used her powers to make another of herself and sandwich me.

The bird crew of Porche, Laki and Conis was always nice, a feathered fun time, they'd ruffle together and use their beaks like dildos.

Kalifa was a great sheep, her soft wool was fun to lay against, as was her soft body. She needed to be shaved every once in a while, but that was always fun.

Hina was usually with Tashigi, both Marines happy to be free, especially the sexy baboon who always let people smack her big juicy red ass.

I had figured Perona would find her new angler fish form ugly but she actually found it kind of cute. She was happy she joined us and wanted to grow larger with us.

Camie was amazing, she was just a massive whale. She liked to float alongside the ship, scooping up smaller things in the ocean.

Shakky was a pleasant Walrus now, usually flopping around and fucking with Bonney a gluttonous hog of a woman, their tusks used to both rattle against each other and probe their pussies.

Some of my favorites to watch eat were Margarite and Hancock, they way they'd slither around and eat things whole, and of course respect me as their leader of their former island home. Oliva was usually with them, they iguana basking in the sun as she ate, Sadi was there too the reptilian bunch was always fun with how they'd whip you with their tails.

The Minks were also fun to, their soft fur and cushy bodies went together so well, especially Carrot, I could tell she had a lot of potential to get huge.

I was ready to address the crew but first I had to stop being pleasured by my four favorite crew members, they were giving me the loving I deserved, Wanda was humping my fat ass forcefully, he body jiggling against me. Hancock had unhinged her jaw and taken my entire big left tit into her mouth while Sharley, my fellow sexy shark, was sucking on the right teasing my big nipples with her sharp teeth. Lastly under my big belly was Robin, the bear licking and eating out my pussy.

"RAAAHH!" I moaned loudly as I came, but it was enough to get everyone's attention.

"Listen." I panted a bit "We're heading into the Territory of a Yonkou, one of the Four Emperors Big Mom, so we need to keep our eyes open when we dock in Totto Land, but we won't have to disguise ourselves too much since they take in all sorts of folks there."

* * *

**Later**

This place was a paradise, everything was food, of course we'd had Kaya make us look like we weighed about 500 pounds but we were still sneaking as many snacks as we could as we walked around and sailed from island to island.

But my goal was the castle, I had to get there…

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
